The Missing Piece
by Aecoris
Summary: Teens! Sam and Dean didn't grow up together. Sam's neglected in foster care and paralyzed. Dean's a troubled teen hunter. They meet at school and become best friends. Dean realizes that Sam is the missing piece that can bring his family together. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I have no idea where I got this idea from! This is going to be an AU, what if Sam and Dean didn't grow up together kid of thing. Dean was a hunter with John but the two were never really close. Sam has been in foster care his whole life with a family who doesn't care about him. Sam hasn't been able to walk for his whole life and is in wheelchair so there's lots of limp Sam! _

_Sam and Dean meet at a school and become best friends and their lives become much better with each other in it. Dean realizes that maybe Sam was the missing link to his family and that maybe he can bring them together._

_Yeah, I have no idea where I thought about this but I had to write it! I hope you like this story and let me know what you think!_

_

* * *

_

Most teenagers feel annoyed and tired when they have to start the school day. Others might actually enjoy it because they get to see their friends and gossip about that latest news floating around the halls. However if you were Sam all you felt was terror and loneliness.

Sam dreaded going to school, but he hated going back home even worse. If you can even call that pig-sty house a home. Sam never had a real home, or a real family for that matter. Well, he must have at one point but he spent his whole childhood from what he could remember in an adoption center.

No one had wanted to adopt Sam. The woman that had run the center told him they found hi as a six month old baby on the ground, his delicate spine had been damaged. And that's all it took to decide Sam's fate. He had been bound to a wheelchair his whole life, no family had wanted to take care of a kid that couldn't take care of himself.

But the thing was, Sam _had_ learned to take care of himself. Sure he got some help from the people at the shelter, but he had learned how to do nearly everything by himself. He had no one to look up to.

A family did finally take him in as a foster child, a careless heartless family. They cared for him at first and Sam thought that maybe he would be loved, maybe. But once he hit age eight the family no longer saw him as cute and just stopped caring, he still lived in the house but they left him to fend for himself.

The family kept taking in kids and did the same thing to them as they did to Sam. Most of them ran away but it's not like Sam could. Others stayed just because they had no where to go.

His 'foster parents' currently had four young kids that were living with them. The poor kids had no idea they'd get pushed to the side once they got older. Sam also had two 'foster brothers' that were older then him, if you could even call them that. They weren't his brothers at all, just two other kids the family had picked up that hadn't run away.

If being ignored like he didn't exist by his foster parents wasn't enough, the older boys picked on Sam endlessly. They would rips up his homework once he was finished, flip him out of his wheelchair and laugh. Going to school wasn't any easier since the jocks here did the same things to Sam. No matter where he went he was either getting stared at, laughed at, or picked on. Sometimes he even wondered what the point was in living. The only thing that kept him going was his dream to one day become a lawyer, but even with that Sam still felt like giving up.

He sighed when he saw the all too familiar group of jocks standing by the big tree in front of the school. He knew there was no use in trying to get away, they would spot him eventually and continue on harassing him.

So Sam just stayed where he was and waited for the inventible. He looked around the school grounds and saw a group of girls talking and laughing, a couple seniors pulling pranks on the freshman, a couple making out on a bench….He knew everyone here, could name off anyone if they asked him, but yet he had no friends.

But then he spotted a kid that he had never seen before. He was standing by the front of the school leaning against the wall. He had a worn leather jacket on and he was smoking a cigarette. For once Sam thought that maybe he wouldn't be the only one who didn't have any friends. But this kid was probably new and he looked like the trouble-making type. He would make friends with the jocks in no time. Sam made a mental note to stay away from the new kid as well.

Just when Sam thought that maybe he wouldn't get tormented today he felt someone punch his shoulder.

"Hey there Sammy-boy." A familiar voice sneered as the others laughed. Jake was the 'leader' of the jocks. Not really the leader but the most outspoken and rude one. Sam thought that if Jake was taken out of the equation the rest of the jocks might just leave him alone.

"What do you want Jake?" He sighed, trying to sound brace but he couldn't keep himself from trembling slightly. Sam saw that the new kid that he saw smoking was now staring at him. Great, just what he needed, someone else to join in on the 'fun'.

"Come on now Sammy. I just want to talk to 'ya." He laughed and Sam could hear a slur in his speech. The kid was drunk and probably all of his goonies were as well.

Sam snorted and shook his head. Could he just get on with the name-calling and public embarrassment already?

"What did you just say to me?!" Jake snarled suddenly, apparently not happy with Sam's lack of enthusiasm.

"I didn't say anything to you, you drunk creep!" Sam yelled at him in an attempt to defend himself. He knew it wasn't working though when Jake's face turned red and he clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you little cripple!" He bellowed before he punched Sam in the side of the face. Sam winced but didn't dare cry out and give this bully his satisfaction. His minions cheered him on as Jake grabbed Sam and threw him out of his wheelchair. Sam looked up to see Jake looming over him, his fist raised. He closed his eyes to prepare for the onslaught when he heard a voice.

"Hey, you assholes!!" The voice was serious and meant business. Sam turned his head and was greeted wit the sight of the new kid storming towards the group that had tormented Sam. On closer inspection Sam could see just how strong the kid looked. He was pretty tall and even with his jacket on you could tell he was well-built. He looked like he was experienced in fighting which was why Sam didn't understand why the kid didn't join in and beat Sam up.

"Who the hell are you??" Jake called out to the kid who was now only a few feet away from Sam.

"That's none of your business. The thing is, who the hell do you think you are picking on this kid like that??" He growled, and Sam's opinion of this kid changed at once upon hearing this. The kid might look like a trouble-maker with the smoking and leather jacket but he obviously wasn't the bad kind if he wanted to protect Sam from these freaks. Maybe he wasn't a trouble-maker at all.

"Sam's a freak! We're just havin' our daily dose of fun!" Jake chuckled and Sam saw the new kid's face get darker.

"Well I think you better choose a new activity to have fun you pathetic drunks. I might not make all the right choices in my life but if there's one thing I can't stand it's when jerks like you pick on innocents kids." He hissed, his tone meant business.

"What are you goin' to do 'bout it? Fight all of us? You don't stand a chance!" Jake hollered with laughter.

"Heh. I could kick all of your asses, you have no idea you you're messin' with you loser."

Jake was about to say more when a teacher walked outside to see what was going on. "This isn't over." He whispered to the new kid and stormed off with the rest of the freaks. The new kid turned around and knelt down next to Sam, his face much kinder.

"You okay kid?" He asked with concern and offered Sam a hand.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Sam told him but took the offered hand and used it to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Your lip's bleeding." New-kid pointed out and Sam just laughed.

"It's fine, I've had much worse." He told the kid. "And…thank you. You didn't have to stick up for me like that. You don't even know me."

The kid shook his head. "Sam, I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. Like I said, I can't stand bullies like that. And yeah, I don't know you but maybe we can get to know each other now. My name's Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." Sam told Dean, suddenly embarrassed that the kid had to see him get pushed around like this. Dean didn't seem like the person who would take any crap, and Sam felt pretty wimpy. "Sorry you had to get involved with that. Those kids don't leave me alone."

"Nah, it's fine." Dean smiled "If they want to pick on you anymore they'll have to go through me. Once I beat eh crap outta them I doubt they'll bother you anymore." He told Sam and realized that he was still on the ground. "Uhh, you need a hand up?"

Sam smiled at Dean's awkwardness. He knew the kid didn't know exactly why he was in a wheelchair and if he should help him. "Actually, I'm paralyzed from the waist down, could you just push the chair towards me I'll be able to lift myself up into it."

Dean's face held a bit of sympathy in it but then it was gone in a flash and he smiled, Sam was grateful for that. He didn't like people feeling bad for him or treating him different. "Sure thing." He told him and pushed the chair over to him.

Sam scooted in front of the chair with his back to it and grabbed a hold of the arms. He was used to getting knocked out and having to pull himself back up. But today the grass was wet and slippery and when Sam pulled up the chair slid backwards and he fell onto his back with a thud.

Sam sighed with frustration and went to get up to try again when he felt hands pull him up from under his armpits.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Dean told him. Sam nodded thankfully and was easily lifted off the ground and into his chair.

"Thanks." Sam told Dean, even more embarrassed than he had been before.

"It's no problem Sam, really." Dean said with a wave of his hand. "Your parents should buy you a new wheelchair, that one looks ancient."

Sam winced when Dean mentioned the word 'parents' and Dean took notice, immediately understanding.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I…" Dean started to apologize.

"It's fine. I'm a foster kid. My foster parents don't really see the point in buying me a new one." Sam told Dean, lying just a little.

"That's ridiculous." Dean said while fishing through his coat pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Sam saw how his hands shook as he lit it. "I think you outgrew that once a while ago."

"Actually I just went through a quick growth spurt a couple of months ago. I'm almost six feet now."

Dean eyed Sam as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Really?" He asked as he blew out smoke. "That's almost as tall as me and you don't look as old as me. How old are you kid?"

"I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in May." Sam told him and watched as Dean froze for a moment with a faraway slightly sad look in his eyes. He was going to ask what was wrong when Dean shook his head and smiled.

"Geeze kid, 6 foot before fifteen? You're gonna be a giant. I stopped growing last year at seventeen."

"So, why are you here in November? Did uhh one of your parents get a new job or something?" Sam asked Dean after a minute.

Again Dean froze and got another strange look in his eye. But he quickly covered it as he finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground, smushing it with his boot. "Yeah, something like that. My dad likes to travel a lot. I've been to a lot of different schools." Dean sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm probably bugging you and you're probably just waiting for me to get up and go so you can talk with your friends. Sorry about this." He said suddenly and went to get up.

Sam panicked slightly. He liked Dean and he thought that they could be friends. Sam never had a real friend before. "No Dean! You're not bothering me at all. I like talking with you. And I don't have any friends anyway."

Dean stopped as he was getting ready to walk away and turned back to Sam. "Me either." He replied.

"Huh?"

"I don't have any friends either." Dean repeated.

"But you just moved here." Sam pointed out. "You have lots of time…"

"No I mean…I've never really had any friends anywhere I've gone to school."

"Well you said you move around a lot..." Sam tried to tell him.

"No, it's not because of that. A lot of the time I was at a school with more than enough time to make friends. It's just…I don't know. No one wanted to be my friend. I was always the weirdo I guess." Dean explained as he lent back against the tree behind him.

"Heh, that's weird because it's the same thing with me. People take one look at me and ignore me. The wheelchair and the thrift-store clothes…" Sam mumbled

"That shouldn't be any reason to ignore you." Dean told him. "I mean I can understand with me, people think I'm some horrible person because I look tough and I smoke. I'm actually really surprised that you didn't run away from me."

"Well I can't actually run." Sam said and added in a laugh so Dean would know he's just joking. He felt bad because he actually had judged Dean before he knew him. Dean was the total opposite of what he had expected. "Why would I run away anyway? You're not a bad buy. And the smoking? You think I'd be afraid of that? It's not like you're not allowed to do it, you're 18 right? Those jocks come in drunk everyday and see that group of kids over there?" He pointed to a bunch of kids sitting under a tree around a paper bag.

"Those the popular kids I'm guessing?" Dean snorted

"Yeah, and there getting high over there. _Before school." _Sam told Dean.

"Geeze. Supervision isn't really good at this school I take it." Dean shook his head "Umm when does school start anyway? My last school started at 7 so that's why I've been here so long."

Sam glanced at his watch. "At 7:40 in about five minutes. I just get here early so I can get away from home."

"Yeah, same here." Dean mumbled. He liked this kid a lot. He barely knew him but he felt like he could tell him anything. And Sam just looked so familiar…there was something about him. It was almost as if he had met Sam before.

They talked for a little while more before the bell rang and they went inside. Sam told Dean where his locker was and Dean went to go look for his. However Dean was back in less than a minute with a look of anger on his face,

"You will not believe who my locker partner is." Dean hissed "One of those fuckin' kids that picked on you and he's sharing it with all of his buddies. Locker's all banged up too."

"Man, I hate those guys. You can share with me Dean. My locker partner went to share with a friend."

"Thanks." Dean said, still slightly stunned that he had actually made a friend, and on the first day too!

"You'll have to put your coat in the locker. They don't allow kids to wear them in the school." Sam pointed out while taking off his own jacket and placing it in the locker.

"This school won't let us wear jackets but it doesn't realize there's kids getting high outside?!" Dean said with a huff and a groan. He dug in his coat pocket and found his Nicorette gum that got him through the school day and stuffed it in his jean's pocket. He placed his coat in the locker as well before turning back to Sam.

"Uhh so…my schedule…where is room 226?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Ughh, you have the crazy teacher for Spanish! Have fun with that!" Sam laughed, remembering from last year just how crazy that guy was. "It's down the hall to the left. Go up the stairs and it should be right there. Hey, can I look at your schedule?"

"Go for it." Dean said as he handed the paper to Sam. "Maybe we'll have some classes together."

Sam looked at the paper and smiled, his dimples showing and Dean had to concentrate on breathing evenly for a moment. He swore that this kid was what his baby brother would have looked like if he had gotten the chance to live. He had dimples just like those from the few pictures Dean had of him as a baby and it's not helping that this kid's name is Sam as well. It made his heart clench looking at this kid that reminded him of his baby brother. Dean kept pictures of baby Sammy in his wallet all of the time and never took them out. He remembered loving his baby brother as soon as he was born and wanting to protect him. He often wondered how different things would be if his brother had never died. Sammy had just been six months old when the fire started and the demon came. But it was all his fault that Sammy was gone and he would never forgive himself for what he had let happen that day. And he couldn't even visit his brother's grave since a body hadn't been found and the ashes were probably blown away….

"Dean?" Dean snapped his head back up and saw that Sam was staring at him with concern. This kid may not be his brother but for some reason he felt like he should protect this kid even though he just met him. There was just something about him…

"We have third hour and last hour together!" Sam said in…was that an excited voice?? "And lunch too! Hey, do you want to sit with me in lunch?"

"Yeah! Sure Sam." Dean grinned. "It would be nice to have someone to talk with at lunch for once."

"Yeah, same here." Sam agreed and handed Dean his schedule back. "Well, the bell's about to ring but I'll see you in third hour Dean!"

"Yeah, I'll see you then Sam." Dean watched as Sam wheeled down the halls to his class. He silently cursed when he saw how the kids weren't letting him through or giving him the time of day. Sam was such a nice kid he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

* * *

Sam grinned when Dean entered the classroom and Dean waved to him. He walked over to where Sam was sitting at a special desk with no chair attached to it so his wheelchair could fit in. At least the school had enough brains to supply him equipment like that. Dean took the chair next to Sam.

"Man, I didn't know we weren't allowed to use the fricken' elevator! A hall lady almost got herself cut in half trying to jump on and get me out so she could yell at me! I mean is it really worth your life to try to get someone out of the elevator?"

"I told you they were strict about the weirdest things." Sam reminded him again. "This teacher's fine but annoying. He's always making us read out loud a paragraph at a time, it takes forever."

"Reading?" Dean asked and Sam saw that he looked slightly nervous.

"Yeah. But we don't get that much homework so that's good."

"Oh." Was Dean only replying and Sam saw him take out his pack of Nicorette and stick a piece in his mouth, chewing quickly.

Sam didn't know what to say back so he just stayed silent as class began and the teacher announced they had a new student at which Dean just rolled his eyes.

They began reading from the history book going down the rows and the closer it got to Dean the more nervous he became. Finally it was Dean's turn…

Dean stayed silent.

"Mr. Winchester? Are you feeling alright?" The middle-aged teacher Mr. Culler asked

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Dean mumbled while chomping on his gum.

"It's your turn to read Dean." Mr. Culler spoke up again.

"Do…do I have to?" Dean asked quietly and Sam was shocked at how vulnerable he sounded.

"Yes Dean. Everyone has to read a paragraph; it's the rules of my class." Came Mr. Culler's stern voice and Dean sighed.

Sam was not expecting what came next.

"In….in….nineteen….forty five the United States and the….So…So…vi...et…." Dean's reading was incredibly slow and he had trouble pronouncing words that seemed so easy. The whole class exploded in laughter except for Sam who glared at them.

"Oh my god! What a moron!" A kid spoke up

"I know; what a fuckin' retard!" Another kid laughed back

Sam watched as Dean's face turned bright red and he clenched his fists, his eyes slightly watery.

"That's enough class!" Mr. Culler shouted "Dean you may want to take some special classes or maybe a tutor to help out with your reading."

Sam couldn't believe that this teacher would even say that aloud to a student. The class started laughing again even louder as Dean hung his head.

"Dean, it's okay." Sam tried comforting him over the ruckus but Dean turned his head towards him and Sam saw pure shame and humiliation in his eyes.

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you guys like the idea! Yes, there is a reason why Dean isn't good at reading and I will go into the boys' pasts as well! And there is a secret behind how Sam 'died' and why Dean blames himself for his 'death'! I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you thought!_


	3. Chapter 3

The teacher didn't call on Dean to read again, just skipped him as he went down the rows. For the rest of the class Dean sat there in the same position with his head down. Sam heard some kids still snickering and whispering about Dean and it made him angry. Why did people have to make fun of others that were different? Sam was used to it but it made him angry seeing someone else getting made fun of. And Dean seemed like a nice guy, Sam liked him. Just because he can't read well doesn't determine who he is.

The bell rand to get out of the class and Sam watched as Dean quickly got out. Sam frowned and sighed. He at least expected Dean to wait for him. What was he thinking before when he thought he would actually have a friend?? Crazy thoughts…

But when Sam wheeled out of the class and down the hallway he saw that Dean was indeed waiting for him by their locker. He was just standing there, staring aimlessly ahead, hands twitching.

"You okay?" Sam decided to ask, not sure how Dean was going to react.

Dean looked down at Sam in shock, like he just realized he got there. "You're actually still talking to me? After what just happened??"

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Why would I stop talking to you? Dean, those kids are jerks. Trust me, I know. Don't let them get to you."

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. "It's hard to." He mumbled

"I know how you feel. You're the only one that doesn't look at me like I'm a freak." Sam responded.

"Yeah well it looks like you're gonna be the only one who won't look at me like I'm a freak too. Now you know why I never had any friends. I'm dyslexic." Sam was going to tell Dean that he could help with his reading if he wanted when Dean turned his head and watched a bunch of kids leave the school. "Hey, where are they going? It's only lunch."

"They're going out to eat at a fast food place or something in their cars. The school allows you to leave for lunch if you want." Sam informed him.

"Sweet." Dean said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Sam's face fell then. He thought Dean was going to sit with him at lunch. But now he was going to be all alone once again. "Oh, go ahead. I'll see you later." He said, trying not to sound upset as he turned his wheelchair around.

But then he felt Dean turning him back around and looked up to see a confused and a little upset Dean. "Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to come with me? I mean, you don't have to of course, you probably wouldn't want to be seen with me." And then Sam realized that Dean had wanted him to come along.

"No, I want to come!" Sam said almost desperately. "I thought you wanted to go without me."

"Why would I want to do that? There's no fun in going all alone." Dean smiled as they left the school. "Plus I need you to show me around." He joked. "My car's over here."

Sam was glad Dean had a sense of humor. "But how will I get into your car?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you." Dean said with a wave of his hand as they neared a long black car.

"Wow. That looks like a really cool car." Sam said in awe.

"Thanks. '67 Impala." Dean had a huge grin on his face. "She's my baby, aren't you sweetie?" He cooed while petting his car. After he was done he turned to Sam who had the most amused look on his face. "What?" He asked with a grunt.

"Wow, you're like obsessed with that thing." He let out a long laugh

"She's not a _thing_! She's a she!" He growled but couldn't help to laugh when Sam rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know it was possible for someone to love an inanimate object so much." Sam said as Dean went to help him into the Impala. It was weird having someone pick him up, he wasn't used to help. But it was nice.

"Ya' know, I like you Sam. I have a feeling we could get along great even though we've only known each other for a few hours." Dean told him as he placed Sam in the seat.

"So are you saying we're friends?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I guess we're each other's first real friend huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam replied

Dean smirked and went to fold up Sam's wheelchair. Sam instructed him how to fold it up and Dean with his shaking hands finally managed to and put it in the back seat.

When Dean got into the car he immediately started rummaging through his coat pockets. Sam understood the reason for his shaking hands when Dean pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

Dean popped one out of the pack and looked at Sam before he lit it. "Uhh…you don't mind the smoke…do you?"

"Oh, no. It's not a problem. I'm used to it, my foster parents smoke." It was only half true. They did smoke but Sam wasn't all that used to it because his foster parents never came into the room where the older foster kids stayed so it didn't smell like smoke. They just act like the kids don't exist once they're not 'cute' anymore.

Dean nodded and Sam could tell he was unsure of what to say. He lit his cigarette and took a deep drag, rolling down his window a bit. Sam saw how he almost immediately calmed when he was smoking. With how Dean was treated back at the school, Sam didn't blame him at all for smoking.

Dean turned his head to the partially opened window to blow the smoke out of his mouth, not wanting to blow it on Sam. "So…where to?"

* * *

"I don't want to go in there." Sam shook his head when Dean pulled up the local Burger King.

"Why not?" Dean asked but when he turned around he got the answer. The jocks were sitting in there messing around. "Hey, it's alright. I don't want to go in either. We'll go through the drive-thru and we can eat in the car." He finished his second cigarette and ground it out in the ashtray in the Impala.

"But what about your car? I don't want to get it dirty." Sam asked.

Dean chuckled. "Trust me Sam, this car gets way dirtier than you'll ever guess. It's no problem; I eat in here all the time. Whataya want to eat?" He asked and turned around to face Sam.

"Oh ummm…" Sam dug through his pockets and pulled out spare change. His foster parents didn't give him any money. All the money he ever had was spare change that he found or was able to earn. And when you're in a wheelchair, there's not much Sam can do to earn money. "Umm I have seventy two cents. What can I get for that?"

"Your foster parents don't give you any money?" Dean asked with slight disgust.

"Uhh...no…" Sam mumbled and hung his head.

"Jerks." Dean muttered. "Don't worry about it Sam, I'll pay for it."

"What? No! Dean it's alright, I still have some money…" Sam said quickly

"Sam. It's fine. I have enough money and there's nothing else I need to spend it on besides food really. And plus, you gotta get some food in you kid, you're as skinny as a twig. Now what do you want?" Dean left no room for argument.

"A couple whoppers?" Sam asked shyly

Dean smirked. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

The rest of the day went by a little bit better for Dean. He was no where near the smartest kid and did not get the best of grades, but most of the work he could do, as long as it didn't have to do with reading. Letters and words looked jumbled to Dean when he read a book and when he wrote he sometimes left out words or put them in the wrong place.

It was so frustrating for him and he had gone to numerous tutors or special classes but none seemed to work. The teachers were just helping him because it was their job, not because they wanted to.

Dean had even been sent to counselors at his other schools. He remembered that one of them told him that dyslexia could be caused because of problems at home. If a child did not receive proper attention and care from their parents then the disability could be triggered. They also said it could have been from Dean's ever changing environment. Since he moved around so much it was harder on him as a child and interfered with his learning abilities.

Dean understood the moving around part but the parent part he was confused about. His father did care for him and love him…he just…didn't become involved very much with Dean's life other than hunting. His father never helped him with his schoolwork or seemed interested in it. Since his father didn't seem to care Dean just didn't bother much at all with school. There was no point if he didn't have anyone that would be proud of him.

Sam was in Dean's math class as well. Math was easier for Dean but he still had problems with it. Especially with note taking. It took him longer to copy things because of his dyslexia and he found himself behind quickly.

Sam was a pro at math and it amazed Dean at how quickly Sam was completing the problems. Kid must be a genius or something, it made him feel even more stupid.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dean!" Sam said as they were leaving after going to their locker.

"Hey, there's that kid that can't read!" Dean heard someone snicker before they exited the building.

"He's hanging out with that Sam kid? No wonder! They're both losers!" Someone else whispered but Dean with his sharp hearing heard no problem and one look at Sam confirmed he had too.

Dean could just imagine how rude people probably were to Sam when he was going home and it made Dean sick to his stomach. The kid probably got bullied even more outside of school.

"Hey Sam, do you want me to give you a ride home?" He suggested

"What? Oh no. It's fine Dean." Sam seemed surprised that anyone would offer him something.

"Sam, it's no problem, and I'd like someone to talk to driving home." He told him honestly.

"Well I guess so. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" Dean dismissed Sam's worry and got him seated in the Impala's passenger seat like he did before and they were on their way.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Dean questioned. He was trying hard not to gag in disgust and took a drag of his cigarette instead.

It was obvious Sam was ashamed. "Yeah."

"Hey it's not your fault it looks like this." Dean tried to cheer him up. He didn't like it when the kid was upset.

"I try to clean it up the best I can but…." He waved his hands at his skinny, immobile legs. "No one bothers to try to keep the house in shape."

"That's sickening." Dean muttered quietly while blowing out a long stream of smoke.

"Yeah but it gives me a roof over my head." Sam tried to act like it wasn't all that bad when it really was. "Thanks Dean for driving me here, and at lunch."

"Anytime Sam, and….thanks for….you know…not laughing at me in class…." He said awkwardly and ran a hand over his face, slightly embarrassed.

"There was no reason to laugh." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Dean just slightly shook his head, he didn't believe it. He ground out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Yeah, well thanks, here I'll help you get out."

Dean went around and got Sam's wheelchair and after a few tries was successful in opening it. He then grabbed Sam under his knees and behind his back and lifted him from the seat into his wheelchair waiting a few feet away.

And as Dean was doing that, suddenly he was flashed back to that day fourteen years ago. Carrying his baby brother out of the house the same way he was carrying Sam now, running quickly, panting, and crying out for his father. Looking back when he heard footsteps and then….

He tripped over a toy that he and Sammy had been playing with earlier. He had panicked and dropped Sammy as he too hit the ground. Sammy had hit the ground hard and gone sliding into another room, his back slamming into the corner of a wall. Dean watched as Sammy started bawling and thrashing his arms, reaching out to Dean and Dean struggled to get up and go get him.

But by then his father had come running out and in his panic had not seen Sam and grabbed Dean and ran out of the house. The whole house ended up getting burned by the time the firemen came.

They never found Sammy's body. The firemen told them he probably burned to ashes and they got blown away.

Dean swallowed hard and felt like he was going to be sick. He remembered that night so clearly but usually it was pushed to the back of his mind. Why had carrying Sam triggered it?

Dean looked down at Sam who he was still holding and had to watch his breathing. For some reason this kid was reminding him of his dead baby brother and he had no idea why. He knew they had the same name but that wasn't the reason…it was something else and he couldn't put his finger on it. It was then that he realized Sam was calling his name.

"Dean? Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Sam asked and wow, because there was actually concern in his voice. No one was ever concerned about him, not even his father really.

"Yeah." Dean shook his head a bit and finally placed Sam "I'm sorry, I just kinda….zoned out for a minute there, I guess I have to get more sleep. Maybe I am getting sick."

"It's okay." Sam said and it actually sounded like he meant it. "I'll see you tomorrow Dean." He smiled and waved.

"Yeah, see you then Sam." Dean told him and watched as Sam wheeled into the house. Dean took a deep breath and saw that his hands were shaking. What the hell?? He quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it only to find that it did nothing to relax him which was a first.

Man, what was going on? Sam just seemed so familiar or something, like he knew him before. But that's impossible because Dean's sure he never saw the kid before. And why was he reminding him so much of his little brother suddenly? God, he finally makes a friend and now he's probably scared him off.

* * *

Sam wheeled into the house, slightly confused on what had just happened with Dean. He had suddenly gained this far-away look in his eyes and then looked like he was going to throw up. But then Sam remembered that Dean had gotten that same sad look in his eyes when he'd first met him outside the school. He was curious to know what was bothering Dean but he didn't want to press. Sam wondered why he cared so much, he just met the guy! But he felt like he's known Dean for a long

Sam felt bad for Dean. Those stupid jerks making fun of him because he couldn't read well. It wasn't his fault he was dyslexic! And Sam saw how slow Dean was in taking notes in Algebra class, Dean only got about a quarter of the notes done. Sam would offer Dean to copy his notes but he didn't want to seem like he was being nosy.

Sam looked out the window and saw that Dean was still standing there, smoking again. He looked distressed and Sam wondered why.

He heard his foster parents cooing to the young children and Sam was completely ignored as he came in. This place wasn't a home, just somewhere where he could stay out of the cold.

Sam wheeled into the room he had to share with his 'foster brothers' and gasped when he came in.

The two older boys were sitting around with a bunch of empty beer cans lying around. They were clearly drunk. But this isn't want got Sam upset. What did was that the project he had been working on for history class had been ripped to shreds.

"What the hell! Why would you do this to my project?!" Sam gasped and made his way over to the remains of his hard work. The kids had always picked on him and pushed him around but never proceeded to rip up hi stuff until now.

"We're bored! And we're tired of this fuckin' place!" One of them slurred "we wanted to do somethin' fun!"

"Ripping up my project is fun to you! I worked hard on that!" Sam yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Well then why don't ya' go fix it then!" The other said and walked up behind Sam. Before he knew it he was violently pushed to the ground from his wheelchair.

"Hey now this is fun!" The one that pushed him laughed!

"Yeah, let's keep the chair away from him and watch him struggle!" They pushed the chair outside and closed the door, leaving Sam unable to get it.

The boy's laughter was loud and rowdy as Sam army crawled to the door and tried to reach the doorknob, he pushed himself into a sitting position and his long arms were able to reach it….until one of the kids pushed him down again, making him smack his head into the wall.

And just like that Sam's good day was ruined as he started to cry. He didn't want to live here anymore! He wanted to be treated with respect instead of being pushed around all the time! Then Sam thought of Dean and prayed that tomorrow would get here quick so he could see his friend.

* * *

_I hope you like the chapter! I have lots in store and many ideas!! Let me know what you would like to see and what you liked in this chapter! I'm really excited about this story and I have so much fun writing it! This is the first chapter I have ever written that's gone onto eight pages!! Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! You guys rock! _


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sighed as he rested his head against a tree in front of the school. God, he was just _so tired. _His father had made him stay up and do research with him, and Dean _hated_ research. Being dyslexic just made it that much worse, stumbling over what he was reading and having to re-read everything five times to make sure he got the facts right.

But his father wanted him to do research rather than hunting. Dean was a very well trained hunter, but the thing was, his father didn't let him go on cases that often, only when he desperately needed help. When Dean asked why his father had responded, _'I already lost two members of my family to the supernatural, I'm not losing you too Dean.' _

And Dean understood what his father meant, he really did. But the research was just so hard on him, he hated reading. John told Dean to take his time but he could tell that he got impatient with him many times.

Dean took a long sip of his strong coffee and it woke him up just a bit. He glanced around the school's front yard and his face fell when he didn't see his friend. Maybe Sam was just playing around with him and really didn't want anything to do with him. He was probably hiding away from Dean, cracking jokes about him or something.

He bit his lip hard and tried to push away the urge for a cigarette. He really should cut back a bit, his habit just kept getting worse and worse. He started nearly three years ago when he was sixteen because of the stress of falling behind in school and in the research. He felt like he was just one huge disappointment and smoking helped him to relax and become less tense.

Dean knew that there were other options that would work better like alcohol and drugs, but Dean was in no way ever going to become and alcoholic or a drug addict. Both drugs and alcohol interfere with your mind and make you unfocused and make you all loopy and weird. Cigarettes didn't do that, but they did calm his nerves, so to Dean it was a perfect match.

But right now the disappointment of Sam not showing up was really upsetting it so screw it, Dean's going to have a smoke, maybe a couple at that. He nearly sighed with relief when the smoke entered his lungs and smirked when he remembered how angry his father had been when he found out Dean was smoking. Dean had been able to keep it a secret for about a year, changing his clothes frequently and putting on lots of cologne to block out the smell, but by then his addiction was stronger and he couldn't go a couple hours without one. So when Dean tried having a quick smoke while his father stopped at a rest stop, John exploded with anger. He told Dean how during hunting some creatures could easily track him by the smell of cigarette smoke. But Dean just waved it off, saying he'd change clothes and wouldn't smoke before a hunt, not that he went on many anyway.

But then John got into yelling at him about what smoking does to your lungs and all that crap. Dean wasn't stupid, he knew it was bad but it just helped him so much. Dean just told him he didn't smoke all that much, which was a lie. John had growled and that's when the Nicorette gum came into play. He bought it, threw it at Dean and told him to use that to try to help quit. However, the gum had the opposite affect on Dean and he used it to his advantage. Whenever he had a craving in school or in a building, he chewed the gum instead, just making his addiction stick.

But not even the cigarette could completely control Dean's worry. He didn't know whether to think that Sam left him, or if something had happened to him. The second thought scared him more than it should. He only knew Sam for a day but he would be devastated if anything bad had happened to the kid.

Checking his watch, Dean saw that it was ten minutes until the bell rang. Putting out his cigarette, he drained the rest of his still hot coffee. Tossing the cup into the garbage nearby Dean was filled with relief when he heard a voice call his name.

"Dean." It was Sam's voice. But he sounded hurt or tired, Dean could tell which one. Turning around his smile quickly faded as he saw Sam's face.

Sam had two large purple bruises coloring his face; one was over his left eye, which was almost completely swollen shut. The other was on his cheek. Sam also had another split lip. The poor kid looked like Hell, his hair disheveled and it looked like he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. It seemed like he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"God Sam! What happened to you?" He asked with total concern, bending down to inspect Sam's wounds closer.

"Oh, it's nothing Dean. I just fell out of my chair a couple times; it's fine it happens all the time." Sam said in a not so convincing tone.

"No one did this to you, did they Sam?" Dean's voice held a little bit of anger in it and it surprised Sam.

"N…no. It's my fault Dean. Don't worry." He smiled a bit but it didn't reach his eyes. Dean didn't know whether to think Sam was telling the truth or not but he didn't want to press.

Sam fiddled with his thumbs a bit and Dean saw that there were some unshed tears in the kid's eyes and it made his heart clench. Why was he hurting when Sam did? Why did he feel so connected to someone he just met the other day?

"Something bothering you Sam?" Dean said in a gentler voice, sitting on the ground beside Sam's wheelchair.

"It…it's nothing you have to worry about. I…I…" Sam sounded like he was about to cry and for some reason Dean felt so protective over this kid. He didn't want Sam to cry, or see him hurt; he wanted him to be happy.

"It's okay Sam. You can tell me. I want to know, I want to help you." Dean told him, surprised by his own honesty.

"You...you want to help me? Sam sniffed and looked at Dean. A lone tear fell from his eyes.

"Yeah, I do Sam." Dean said and he got on his knees and placed a hand on Sam's back, wanting to show him that someone was concerned about him.

Sam seemed awestruck that anyone would offer him help and wanted to hear him out. "Why do you want to help me?" He whispered.

Dean smiled a little. "I like you Sam. We're friends right? I don't want to see my friend hurt."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam nodded quickly. "We are, we're friends."

Dean chuckled a little bit at Sam's eagerness. "So what's bothering you?"

"You know that history class we have together?" Sam asked without any hesitation at all this time. When Dean nodded he went on. "Well, we have a project on World War Two due next week. You don't have to do it 'cause you just got here. But anyway, I worked so hard on it and I was really proud of it. I came home yesterday and the other foster kids tore it up for fun." He said sadly and hung his head.

The look Dean's face held was nothing short of extreme anger. "Fricken' assholes!" He growled.

"I…I don't know what to do!" Sam cried. "I spent almost all my money on the supplies and I can't…"

"Hey, it's okay Sam. I mean, it's not okay but it will be. I'll help you out with it." Dean interrupted.

"Huh? But you weren't here when we learned about it." Sam informed him.

"Yeah but do you know how many times I've had to learn about World War Two? I might have not been able to read a lot but I was able to listen to the teachers that lectured about it. And anyway, you just tell me what you want on it and what you want it to look like. I could help you create it and cut out the stuff." Dean told him with a smile.

"No Dean, I couldn't ask you to do that. And besides I don't have the money." Sam shook his head.

"Hey, you're not asking me to help you. I'm telling you I'm going to help you." Dean smirked and couldn't help himself as he playfully punched Sam in the shoulder lightly. "And I can buy the stuff Sam. I have enough money lying around that only gets spent on food and cigarettes. It's no problem at all."

"I…Dean…you don't have to…" Sam fumbled, obviously not used to people volunteering to help him. Just then the bell rang to begin school.

"But I want to." Dean smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sam said gratefully and Dean saw that there were tears in his eyes again.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Dean laughed, causing Sam to smile brightly.

* * *

For the next couple days Sam came over to the motel that Dean and John had been staying in and worked on the project. They kept it at the motel so the kids wouldn't rip it up again. Sam was confused to why Dean was living in a motel and Dean just explained because it was cheap and they didn't plan on staying anywhere for long. Sam seemed pretty upset when Dean told him about not staying anywhere long, but before Dean could comment Sam changed the topic.

Sam had told Dean that at least he had his father. He said he would love to live in a motel and away from the foster home. It made Dean wonder more and more what happened to Sam at home.

John was never home when Dean and Sam were working on the project together but Dean had told John some about Sam. His father listened but seemed genuinely uninterested. He hoped that would change when John finally met Sam.

He also hoped that these hunts his father was working on would take a long time to complete. Dean liked Sam more every time he hung out with him. They had a lot of fun just talking and hanging out. And while they were different in a lot of ways they just seemed to connect and click so well. Dean knew that if his baby brother had survived, he wanted him to be like Sam.

* * *

On Friday Dean and Sam were almost done with the project.

"You know, I think this class would be pretty interesting if I could actually read the text." Dean said while leaning back in the motel-provided chair.

Sam knew that the dyslexia must be so frustrating to Dean in many ways. Along with not being able to read there was the laughter of the kids that just didn't understand. And now some of the bully jocks were hearing word of Dean's reading struggles and they were sure to lay it on him soon. This just made Sam more determined to help Dean. Dean had done so much for him; Sam should do something for him in return.

"You know Dean, I could help you out with the reading and note taking." Sam offered and hoped Dean wouldn't become upset with him.

Dean was quiet for a little before he spoke up. "Not to sound mean Sam but how are you going to do that? I'm pretty sure I'm a lost cause."

"Dean, you have a learning disability. It will stay with you for life but there are ways to make it easier and help your reading and writing skills. I was thinking that we could take a copy of my math notes for you. I'll write the numbers and stuff spaced out so it's easier for you." Sam offered.

"Well, thanks Sam but my reading? There's no way around that." Dean dismissed.

"No Dean there is. Some companies have books with bigger letters in them so it's easier to read. And if this company doesn't have that I can help you. You know what we could do? I could read each chapter to you after school." Sam told him.

"Sam, I really appreciate that but I don't want you wasting your time on me. You would be reading me stuff you already learned." Dean shook his head slightly.

"Dean, I thin I would learn better like this. I'll read it to you and we can discuss about it together. No annoying students and teacher. Just me and you. If we have questions we can ask each other. And we can study for the tests together."

Dean completely doubted it would work for him. It did sound like a great idea; it's just that Dean didn't think he would be capable of learning it since he always looked down on himself. But Sam seemed so happy; he didn't want to bring him down.

And plus, if he agreed to this that would be more time for him and Sam to hang out. Dean loved hanging out with the kid, he just felt so much better when Sam was with him.

"Okay Sam, I'll try it out. Thanks man."

"It's the least I could do." Sam grinned.

* * *

It wasn't until next week when John finally ran into Sam. Dean and Sam were on one of the beds and Sam was reading the latest section from the history book to him. Dean wasn't sure if this idea of Sam's would work out yet once a test came, but he did seem to be understanding things a lot better when Sam explained it to him.

A couple more bruises had appeared on Sam's face today and Dean was dieing to find out what really happened. If someone had laid a finger on his friend he would make sure they would pay. He had gotten a lot closer to Sam but he didn't want to press into Sam's personal issues just yet.

Sam was reading to Dean and Dean was listening and smoking when John came in, a look of slight surprise on his face. John already knew Sam had been coming over and made sure that all the hunting stuff was hidden or in the cars. But John had never seen Dean with a friend before, it was a first time thing.

"Dad…" Dean took the cigarette out of his mouth to introduce John to Sam.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dean? If you're going to smoke, do it outside!" John scolded. He didn't mean to yell in front of Dean's friend but he really didn't like his boy smoking.

"Sorry…" Dean muttered as he regretfully put it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

John didn't reply with 'it's okay' because it wasn't. Instead he changed the subject. "So is this Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam this is my dad. Dad this is Sam." Dean introduced them to each other.

"Hi Mr. Winchester. Uhh sorry about the wheelchair if it gets in your way." Sam said rather shyly.

"It's no problem Sam." John told with ease. "It's nice to meet you." Dean had told John about how Sam was paralyzed so it didn't come as a surprise to him. He walked over to shake Sam's hand and that's when he got a good look at the young kid's face.

For some reason unbeknown to John Sam looked oddly familiar. The dark brown hair, brown eyes, dimples; it was almost as if….

But it couldn't be. There was no way. John couldn't look at this kid and think about his dead son. Losing him was hard enough, so John pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and shook the young man's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam said with a small smile.

John smiled back. "So I brought back some pizza. You boys want some?"

* * *

Dean helped Sam get back in the wheelchair when he dropped him off at 'home'.

"See you tomorrow Dean?" Sam asked even though they had been hanging out everyday for the past week and a half. He loved spending time with Dean and hated going back to his 'house'.

"Yeah, same place same time." Dean laughed and then he surprised Sam by bending down and giving him a quick brotherly-like hug. Dean didn't seem like the hugging type but Sam didn't mind at all. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever been hugged.

"Thanks for your help." Dean told Sam genuinely.

"It's no problem Dean, I like helping you." Sam replied.

Dean laughed as he started walking back to his car. "See ya tomorrow Sammy."

Sam watched as Dean froze at the use of the nickname and Sam did as well. He didn't like being called Sammy exactly because the jocks that made fun of him called him that. But when Dean said it, Sam almost liked it, it wasn't meant as a mean nickname when it came out of Dean's mouth.

Sam was unsure why Dean froze though and once again that far-away look was in his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam decided to ask.

"Oh uhh. Sorry. Do you mind if I call you Sammy?" He asked.

"Oh no it's fine. As long as it's just you calling me that." Sam smiled at Dean. He wondered why this nickname seemed to hold so much importance to Dean but he'd ask that sometime later.

"Alright, catch ya later Sammy." Dean said.

Sam watched Dean drive off in the Impala and wished he could go with him and didn't have to be stuck here. He really liked Dean a lot and his dad seemed really nice too. He wished he could have a family like that, even if it was small.

Shivering, Sam realized just how cold it had gotten outside and he went to wheel himself into the house when the two older foster kids came out of the house chatting. Spotting Sam they smiled wickedly.

"We're trying to make cool weapons to use on the kids across town and you know what Sam? Those parts of your wheelchair would work really well." The taller one, Jack, snickered.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing! They wanted to take his wheelchair apart? Then how would he be able to get around? He couldn't let them take it! Then he would never be able to get to school, and then he wouldn't be able to see Dean!

"Please, please don't do this. I need the wheelchair! Please!" Sam begged.

"Haha, you think we're going to listen to you kid? Man, this is too much fun!" The other one named Alex said and before Sam had time to thing they grabbed him and threw him to the side of the house.

Sam turned his head and saw as they grabbed his old, too small wheelchair and started tearing it apart, laughing loudly. Sam shivered in the cold and tried to pull himself away.

"Heh, not so fast little cripple." He heard one of them say. The next thing Sam knew was a sharp pain on the side of his head as everything went black, leaving him alone, paralyzed and unconscious in the growing cold….

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! And yes! I have a good John for once! Lol I decided to do some of those time skips in this chapter because how much can you write about Sam and Dean studying? Lol And plus I had the first three chapters that took place in one day so I thought it was time to get the story moving! I hope you didn't mind the time skips and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are really making this so much fun with your constant support! I love writing this story and the words and ideas keep flowing out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my gosh. You would have had this chapter yesterday but..._

_As I went to click 'save' must have logged me out while I was typing these because it went to the "Please log in" screen! When I clicked back half the chapter that I just wrote was gone!! I was SO mad!! You don't even know! lol I wrote so much then POOF! It's gone! Ugh! I couldn't go back on the computer yesterday so today I did my best to recall what I wrote and typed it over! This time it decided to save! I did add more description in here but I did forget little things that I wrote so sorry about that! But I did have more time today so I actually think what I wrote today is better than what got deleted!_

_Okay, my rant is over now. lol Anyway...yay! 90 reviews in only four chapters!! You guys are AWESOME! And thank you so much for all the feedback, I listen to everything you tell me and suggestions you may have! Your reviews help me out so much because it lets me know that you guys really love this story :) And 29 reviews for the last chapter...just...WOW! Thanks you guys! I hope you like this chapter full of limp!Sammy hehe and John's back in this one as well! Oh yeah, this is my longest chapter yet, goes onto the 8th page and is 4,000 words! :)  
_

_

* * *

_

Dean was waiting for Sam in their usual meeting place in front of the school, lost in his thoughts once again. His father seemed to really like Sam too and for that Dean was grateful. He didn't know how his father would react towards his friend because well…he never had a friend before.

There always seemed to be something missing in Dean's life, something that he and is father both needed but he never knew what. He wished he could be closer to John than he was but there had always been this...missing thing that neither of them knew what it was.

But when Sam was with them last night, things just seemed so….right…so good. Dean found himself actually being able to joke and connect with his father for once and also with Sam. And Dean had never seen his father look so…happy. John had actually complimented Dean on something other than hunting which was a first and the three of them watched some stupid funny late night show.

When Sam finally had to go all three of them seemed glum at the idea. Sam had stayed as long as possible but Dean saw how tired he was getting. He was going to offer the kid to just stay at the motel but Dean thought the offer would be kind of weird. Sam had finally gotten home at around two in the morning.

Dean frowned though when he noticed Sam wasn't showing up. Earlier last week he would have just thought Sam not showing up meant he was avoiding him. But now he was almost confident that Sam at least wanted to be is friend and wouldn't ditch him. Dean got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What if something had happened to Sam?? Dean decided he'd wait until the bell rang, maybe Sam was running late, and then he'd stop by his foster house.

When the bell did rang and the kids hurried out of the chilly weather Dean was more than freaked out. He had the sudden unstoppable urge for a cigarette and pulled one out of his pack as he rushed over to the Impala. He smoked the whole time he was speeding over to Sam's place and squealed to a park in front of the unkempt house.

Putting out his third cigarette Dean went to open the Impala's door when he noticed someone lying sprawled out on the side on the house.

Sam.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!!!!_

Not even bothering to shut the Impala's door, Dean leapt out and rushed over to the unmoving body of Sam. Upon seeing blood on Sam's head, Dean feared the worst as he quickly knelt beside him.

Sam's skin was a pale grayish color and his lips and fingernails were blue. Dean gently reached out a hand to touch his face but pulled back at the coldness of Sam's skin. Dean first feared Sam was dead, his heart racing like crazy with tears in his eyes. But then Dean touched Sam's neck and felt a weak but steady pulse, it was then that he noticed Sam was also shaking slightly. Dean didn't have to be a genius to know Sam had hypothermia. How long was he out here like this?!

Dean remembered that his father had told him never to jostle a person with hypothermia because it could stop their heart. Seeing as how Sam's shivering was barely noticeable, he most likely passed the stages of beginning and mild hypothermia and was probably now at moderate. Intense shivering was supposed to be good, showed that your body was still fighting, but Sam was barely shivering at all.

"Sam? Hey buddy, can you hear me? It's Dean." Dean told Sam; maybe if he was awake it would make things easier.

Sam moaned, showing that he was somewhat conscious. Dean knew he couldn't wait any longer and needed to get Sam warm. With Sam's wheelchair nowhere in sight, Dean scooped him up into his arms as quickly but gently as possible.

Dean hurried to the Impala and carefully placed Sam's freezing body in the back seat so he was lying down. Rushing to the trunk, Dean grabbed the emergency blanket and wrapped it around Sam tightly. Dean then hopped into the driver's seat and cranked up the heat full blast. He wanted to drive fast, but he knew it could injure Sam so he bit his lip as he slowly made his way back to the hotel. One thing was for certain, when he found out who did this he was going to beat the hell out of them.

* * *

Sam was now placed on Dean's bed in the motel. There was a heated blanket on the back of Sam's neck and under his armpits. Dean had gotten him out of his freezing clothes and gotten Sam into some of his own clothes. But before he put the shirt on Sam, he remembered that his father told him skin-to-skin contact helped the victim warm quicker. Thanking his dad for what he had taught him, Dean didn't put Sam's shirt on and also took off his own as he crawled into bed next to Sam and pulled the covers over them. He then wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him close in an attempt to save his life.

Shivering upon touching Sam's skin, Dean prayed that Sam would wake up soon. It was important for Sam to be awake and for Dean to keep him awake. Dean had a thermometer with him that he kept sticking in Sam's mouth to check his temperature. Sam was just _so cold_! The cut on his head wasn't large at all but it had proved to Dean that someone went to knock out Sam and had purposely left him alone outside. But he couldn't worry about that right now, he had to worry about keeping Sam warm.

Dean turned up the heating pads on Sam's body and ran a hand up and down his back to generate heat as he lied close to him. After twenty more minutes Sam's barely noticeable shivering got more intense. While it scared Dean, he knew it was a good thing that Sam was shivering more. It meant his body temperature was rising and that his hypothermia wasn't as severe. After ten more minutes Sam started to wake.

A low moan escaped Sam's lips that were now regaining their color. Dean put a hand on the side of Sam's face and sighed when he felt Sam's body heat returning.

"Hey, Sammy. Can you hear me?" Dean asked. He checked Sam's temperature and finally settled down as he realized Sam was at least out of death's door.

* * *

Sam groaned as he awoke, the top half of his body was so cold unlike his legs which he of course couldn't feel. He didn't know what had happened or where he was. Why was he so cold? But as Sam started to awake more he noticed more things. He smelt the smell of cigarettes nearby and felt a presence close to him; someone was also talking to him in a low voice. Connecting those three things together Sam could only come up with one conclusion. Dean. It was the only thing that made sense. But why was he with Dean? Wasn't he supposed to be back at the foster house?

Then suddenly a rush of memories flew by in Sam's head and he gasped. He remembered the older foster kids pushing him out of his wheelchair and dismembering it, he remembered getting hit in the head and being left outside...cold...

"Sammy? You awake buddy?" He heard Dean's kind voice calling out to him and Sam forced himself to open his eyes despite his fear. He slowly cracked open his eyes and saw Dean lying next to him in a bed, concern all over his face. Sam noticed that they were in Dean's motel room.

"Dea...? Sam whispered, his throat hurting and scratchy.

"Wait, here, drink this Sammy." Dean told him and grabbed a cup of what smelt like hot chocolate with a straw in it. Dean held Sam's head up as he drank the warm liquid. Soothing his throat and his shivering body. "That's it Sammy. Small sips." Dean smiled

Sam shook his head when he had enough and Dean put the cup back on the nightstand. Sam couldn't help the intense shivers that were wracking his body. "Dean...wh...what ha...happened?" He asked, teeth chattering.

"Shh...it's ok. I'll explain everything." Dean told him and laid back down. Sam didn't hesitate as he cuddled close to Dean, relishing in his warmth and hoping Dean wouldn't pull away and think it's weird. But Dean wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him close. Sam was grateful because he was just so scared and cold right now, he needed Dean's protection.

"I went to school and when you didn't show up beforehand, I went to your house to see what was wrong." Dean told Sam. "And then..." Sam saw how Dean tensed up and swallowed hard, anger and fright in his face. "I...I saw you lying on the ground. You were so cold...I...oh God, I thought you were dead." Dean's voice cracked at the end and when Sam looked up, he saw a single tear roll down Dean's face. Sam didn't know why Dean had been so scared and worried about him. Sure they were friends but...

But when Sam thought about the alternative, if it was he who found Dean like that....oh god. He would've been crying too, he...if he lost Dean... No, no, Sam couldn't even imagine what would happen then. Sam wouldn't even want to live if Dean had died because even though they had only known each other for two weeks, Sam felt like he had known Dean for a lifetime. Dean was his best friend; he was like a big brother to him. Sam had never been so happy in his life before he met Dean. And now that Sam knows what it feels like to be happy and cared for, he doesn't want to live without that. He'd rather die.

So maybe Dean felt the same way he did somewhat.

"It's okay. I...I'm still here." Sam told Dean

"I know. But you have hypothermia. I'm so glad my dad taught me what to do in case something like this happened. But...but someone did this to you Sammy. And I will not, I repeat, not let this happen to you again. I'm going to make sure whoever did this to you knows who they're messin' with because I won't...I can't lose you."

Sam looked up at Dean with wide eyes, still shivering.

"You're the only one that really listens to me, who tries to understand me. You're always there for me." Dean told him truthfully.

"Same with you." Sam answered back.

Dean smiled and they were both quiet for a bit until he spoke up.

"Who did this to you?" Sam was shocked at the anger that was in Dean's voice.

"Dean, don't w...worry about it, it's not...."

"Don't you tell me it's not important because it is. Nothing is more important right now." Dean said sternly.

Sam swallowed; he didn't want to tell Dean because he was afraid Dean would get hurt. Those foster kids were pretty strong. "I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered.

"Sammy, trust me. You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to get hurt. I've fought men a lot bigger than me and won every time." Dean told him and Sam briefly wondered why Dean seemed to be experienced in fighting. Dean wasn't the type to go around fighting people, but when Sam thought about it...he was probably protecting people. That seemed more of his nature.

"It was the two older foster kids that still live in the house. They....they pick on me all the time but it's never been this bad before. Th...they pushed me from my wheelchair and destroyed it before knocking me out." Sam shook somewhat from coldness and somewhat from horror. He felt Dean hold him a little tighter and he felt better.

"I'll make sure those bastards never lay a finger on you again. You're not going back to that shit-hole." Dean informed Sam.

"Bu-but Dean, where...I can't stay here..."

"Yes, you're going to." Dean told him

"But Dean, what about your dad? And you said you move around a lot. I can't..." Sam sighed sadly. If there was one place he would want to live it was right here with Dean. Who cares if they live in motels and move around a lot? Sam would love it as long as he had his best friend.

"I'll find a way alright?" Dean told him quietly "You deserve to live with people who care about you."

Sam swallowed and tried to blink back his tears, he wanted to live with Dean so bad, to actually have a family. But he wasn't going to get his hopes up. It was too good to be true.

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep a while later and Dean had called John and left a message telling him what had happened. He was fuming with anger but he couldn't go beat those kids yet because he couldn't leave Sammy alone. Sam still had hypothermia and even though his body temperature has increased significantly, he still needed to be kept warm. He needed John to watch over Sam because he knew Sam was going to get a fever from being left out in the cold so long. He just hoped John would get home soon, he was scared.

* * *

When John arrived back at the motel about an hour and a half later he found both Dean and Sam lying in one of the beds. When Dean looked up at John, he saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"Dad..." Dean muttered, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. Dean's face turned red with embarrassment and he quickly got off of the bed and brushed past John to go outside.

"Dean??" Sam called out weakly, hurt written across his face. He thought Dean was upset with him.

"Give me a minute Sam, I' going to go out there and talk with him." John told the young teenager and left after he saw Sam's small nod.

Walking out into the cold, John found Dean leaning up against the wall right next to the door smoking. For once John didn't make a comment about the smoking and instead focused on the tears running down his boy's face.

"Dean, what's the matter son?" John asked, standing next to him.

"He almost died. I almost didn't make it to him in time." Dean stated dryly.

"But he didn't. And you did get there in time." John assured him.

"But...Dad...you should have seen him. I...I thought he was dead! He's like a brother to me and I thought I lost him!" Dean said angrily and pounded his head against the wall.

"Dean..."

"I thought I was going to fail him. Just like I failed my brother." Dean's eyes were lifeless as he stared directly in front of him. Smoking was his only movement as the rest of his body was stock still.

"Dean, for the last time, what happened to your brother was not your fault! You were four years old Dean! You were confused and scared! You tripped!" John wanted to get rid of the self-hatred that was flowing around in his son all the time.

"No! It_ is_ my fault!" Dean growled and angrily smashed his finished cigarette with his boot. "I should have been more careful! He was my baby brother for Christ sakes! I was supposed to make sure he was safe!"

"Dean, you were..."

"No dad, I don't want to hear it. I failed him. And I will not make the same mistake with Sam. I'm not going to fail my best friend; I'm going to protect him." Dean stared his father in the eyes before turning and walking away.

"Dean, where are you going?" John called out to his retreating son.

"To go beat those assholes that did this to Sam. You...you'll watch him right?" Dean told him, turning back around a little.

"Of course I will. For what it's worth Dean...if Sam wasn't sick and needed protection I would be right there beside you, kicking their asses."

Dean smiled a little bit before heading back and getting into the Impala. John watched his son speed away and the stepped back into the motel.

Closing the door behind him, John looked over at the bed and saw that Sam was crying as well, his fists clutching the blanket that surrounded him.

"Hey...Sam, what's wrong?" John asked attentively

"He...he's mad at me isn't he?" Sam whimpered.

"What? No Sam! Why would you think Dean's mad at you?" John's heart was melting for this poor boy and he took a few more steps towards the bed.

"He...he left..." Sam whispered

"He left because he didn't want you to see him cry Sam." John tried to reassure the kid

"What? He....he was crying?" Sam didn't seem to believe that Dean would cry.

"He was scared for you Sam. You see....Dean likes to blame things on himself a lot." John tried to explain

"Why? This isn't his fault at all!"

"Sam....when Dean was just a kid...his younger brother and mother died in a fire." John realized Sam never knew this by the way the kid's eyes grew huge. "I gave him his baby brother to carry out of the house. But you see, Dean was only four years old and he was so scared. He ended up tripping and dropping his baby brother. Then when I came to grab them, in the panic I thought Dean was still carrying Sammy and I picked Dean up, not realizing he had dropped the baby. Sammy died in the fire and Dean thinks he failed him. He thought he was going to fail you today as well." John told him, hoping Dean wouldn't be upset for telling Sam this but the kid needed to understand why Dean had left and gotten so upset.

"Sammy...was his brother's name? Is that why he calls me Sammy then?" Sam looked hurt and John understood. Sam thought that Dean only wanted to be his friend because he was reminded of his brother and to fill in the loss of him.

"No! Not at all Sam! Dean likes you, he cares about you. He's not using you to take his brother's place." John told him. He hadn't even known that Dean called Sam by the nickname. "But he did tell me that you're like a brother to him. You're his best friend and that's where the nickname came from."

"He...he told you that I'm like a brother to him?" Sam asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah he did. That's why he's so worried about you and so angry at the people who did this. That's where he left to - to go after those kids that did this to you."

"Ohh." Sam said, he seemed to be fidgeting nervously and John didn't know how to take it.

"You want anything to eat Sam?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I...I shouldn't even be here. I'm taking up space and time. I'm sorry." Sam sighed.

"Hey, you're not taking up any space or time! I like having you here and I sure as hell know Dean does. There's no way we're letting you go back to that foster home, Dean told me everything that happened. You're staying here." John told him as he sat on the bed that Sam was in. He didn't know what they were going to do when it came time for another hunt. Where would Sam go? But he didn't want to worry about that right now; he wanted to make the poor kid feel comfortable here. "Do you want to play a game of cards?" He asked Sam

"I...don't....don't know many card games..." Sam said sadly and....god! Those sad looking puppy-dog eyes! Sam was just so sweet and kind, it's no wonder Dean wanted to protect him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you." He told Sam as he started setting up the cards in-between them. "Have you ever heard of the game Rummy?"

* * *

Dean sat waiting in the Impala finishing the last of his cigarettes as he watched Sam's house...or rather Sam's _old_ house. He'd need to stop by the local hospital later and buy a wheelchair that Sam would actually fit in. The kid was going to need it but first he was going to take care of these punks.

Finally two loud and rowdy boys that looked about his age came trotting out of the house...with what looked to be pieces of Sam's old wheelchair. Cigarette still in his mouth, Dean clenched his fists as he got out of the Impala. Oh yeah...this was going to be fun....


	6. Chapter 6

Dean followed the two jerks a little while, being a hunter made him go undetected by the loud annoying kids as they walked through the back alleys. Finally, with no one around Dean felt it was the right time to get their attention.

"Hey! You two!" Dean called out and watched as the two freaks turned around in confusion, obviously oblivious to the fact that someone had been following them. He shook his head as he took a drag of his almost finished cigarette.

"Hey, is that a joint?" One of them called out. "Can we buy some from ya'?"

"No." Dean said in disgust. "It's not a fuckin' joint, it's a cigarette. I'm not a druggie like you two losers obviously are." He growled

"Dude, what's your problem man?" The other one, the taller one called out to him and Dean just smirked as he walked closer to them. He watched as they looked at one another uncertainly.

"You want to know what my problem is? I'll tell you what my problem is. My best friend almost died because of you two assholes!" He got right up in their faces which caused the kids to stumble back a little in shock.

"Whoa, who's your best friend? Someone from the gang in the town next door? We don't like those guys, we fight em'. Are you part of that gang?" The taller one asked, looking anything but tough.

"I'm not part of a pathetic gang! I have better things to do than be part of one or go mess with one!" He told them. "My best friend is Sam. You know, the kid that used to live in the foster home with you two? The one that you took his wheelchair and left him outside _freezing to death?_"

"What? Sam? We didn't mean to leave him out. We must have just forgot. We like messin' with him but we'd never want to _kill_ the kid." The shorter one spoke up

"Who cares if the kid dies Alex!" The taller one rolled his eyes. "I for one knew he was out there. It would save us a lot of space if he was dead! No one would miss the fuckin' cripple!"

The kid was barely able to finish his sentence before he was slammed into the brick wall by a very angry Dean. He dropped the 'weapon' that he had made out of Sam's old wheelchair. "I would miss him you sonuvabitch! What makes you think Sam isn't worth anything huh? Because he paralyzed? Well I have news for you buddy, Sam's the nicest kid I've ever met and he deserves a long happy life. It's people like you that get pleasure out of innocent people's pain that deserve the live the most miserable life possible."

"You really wanted to kill him Jack?" The other one-Alex-said with somewhat shock in his voice. That kid was a total jerk as well, but at least he never wanted to end Sam's life and was not being too serious when messing with him.

"He's a cripple! He's worthless! What's the point of him even living?" Jack shouted

And that was the last straw for Dean, no more being nice. Dean pulled his cigarette to his mouth and took one final drag. Then instead of putting it out on the ground, he brought it up and pressed it to the kid's arm, making him scream in pain. Dean didn't do it for long though as he pulled it back and tossed it on the ground, leaving a burn mark in it's wake.

"You...you..." Jack panted, clearly in pain. Dean just smiled and blew out a cloud of smoke right in the kid's face, making him cough and splutter.

"You're not as tough as you look are ya'? You're just all talk." He shook his head, still keeping the kid pinned to the wall as the other looked on in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack yelled as he tried to escape.

"And you're stupid too." Dean sighed "Let me tell you something. I'm not a bad guy, I'm actually a pretty nice guy. But I don't take shit from monsters. And when someone hurts someone I care about, that makes them a monster. I can't stand things like you."

"I...I won't hurt him again! I swear! Jack was pleading now, but Dean wasn't giving in.

"I know you won't. I'm going to make sure of that. I just can't believe that you would wish Sam dead just because he can't walk and you want him out of your way. Sam is such a caring and smart person, he's going to make it far in life, paralyzed or not it doesn't matter. He's going to be able to do loads of great things even if he is in a wheelchair. But what are you going to do? You're a druggie, almost a murderer, and go around beating innocent kids? You think you're worth something?" He spat in Jack's face

Jack had no reply as he struggled under Dean's intense glare.

"'Cause you're too dim-witted, let me inform you. You're not, you're not worth a piece of shit if you do things like that. You know where you're gonna end up? Homeless, broke and eventually behind bars. I hope you want to spend your life in prison, cause that's where it's headin' jerk."

"I'm not goin' to prison." Jack denied

"Really? Well maybe a after a little nap, it will help you realize where you're goin' in life." Dean smirked

"Wha..." Jack started but it was too late because Dean already slammed his head into the brick wall, knocking him out. He wanted to beat the kid to a pulp so bad, but he was better than that, he wasn't a pathetic almost-murderer like this loser. And plus, he couldn't risk getting into too much trouble, Sam needed him.

Turning around, Dean saw Alex just standing there, looking up at him with a mixture of expressions on his face.

"I'd be gettin' out of here if I was you kid. If you ever lay another finger on my best friend, I'll find you." He warned him and watched as the kid nodded and ran off. Hopefully he was able to teach these kids a lesson.

* * *

When Dean returned back he found his Dad's truck parked in a different space than it was in before. Curious, he parked the Impala next to it and got out. It was then when his father came out from a different motel room.

"Dad? Why'd you switch rooms?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sam told me he had to use the bathroom. I realized that he would probably need those special bars and stuff in the bathroom and shower. So I checked outta that room and got a handicap room for him." John told him. "I put one of the motel chairs in the bathroom so he can get on and off the toilet without anyone helping him 'till he gets a new chair."

Dean was really shocked when he heard that his father had thought of all this for Sam. John rarely takes the time out to think about their own needs other than hunting. Maybe Sam would change that, make him see that they have other needs that needs to be adressed first before hunting. He knew that his father cared, he just needed a way to show it.

"That...that's good Dad." Dean really didn't know what to say. "How's he doing?"

"He's running a slight fever, I gave him some Tylenol to bring it down but he's sleeping right now. You didn't get into any trouble did you Dean?" John hlaf asked, half warned him.

"Nope, I took care of them, nothing serious." Dean told him

John nodded and then looked at Dean right in the eyes. "Dean...what are we going to do when it's time to leave?" John had seemed to be thinking about this.

"We have to take him with us Dad, we can't leave him with that family and I'll be damned if we leave him to another family that could treat him just as bad. He needs a family that will treat him well and care for him." Dean told John

"Dean...if we were any other family...if we weren't hunting, I'd agree to that right away. I like Sam, I really do Dean. I would gladly adopt him but we're hunters. How could I explain to Sam about how we move around so much, what my job is..." John explained

"We'll find a way Dad! We can make something up! Or we could tell him the truth eventually! He's really smart Dad, he could help me with research and get it done a lot quicker..."

"Dean, do you think it would be good for Sam to have him moving around all the time? I want the best for him, he's paralyzed son..."

"Dad! Sam told me he's been paralyzed all his life! It's not like something that just happened! He's used to it and he knows how to adapt to everything around him! He'd be fine moving around! He just needs people that truly care for him! He_ told_ me he wouldn't care if he had to move all around, as long as he had a family!" Dean raised his voice as he tried to get his point across. Sam staying with them would be best for _all _of them.

"He told you that?" John asked quietly

"Yeah, he did. And he said how much he likes it here. And Dad...I don't know...it just seems right having him with us. It seems right if he would become part of our family. I don't know why but it does." Dean told his father while staring rather intently at the ground.

"I know what you mean son. I feel like he should be protected like he was my own son." John admitted.

"Then can he stay with us? Please Dad. Because if you won't let him then I'll just stay here with him. I don't want to leave him, I can't." Dean looked up at his father hopefully.

"Dean...I don't have a clue how this is going to work but we'll give it a try. Just...talk to Sam and make sure he's okay with this once he wakes up." John told Dean and he knew he made the right decision when Dean grinned brightly before going into the room to see Sam. John had never seen Dean so happy before and he knew it was all because of the younger boy. Hell, John it made John happy to have Sam with them. The kid just seemed to fit into their family perfectly and bring to them all the things they were missing. It was strange, like Sam was almost meant to be with them but it just felt so right to have him a part of the family. Even John couldn't deny that.

* * *

"Hey Sammy. You feeling okay?" Was the first words Sam heard as soon as he opened his eyes. He slowly turned his head and saw Dean sitting next to him on the bed.

"Feel sick...tired..." He mumbled because he really did feel like crap. He was sweating but shivering at the same time and Sam knew he had at least a fever.

"I'm sorry about that buddy. Here take some of these." Dean told him and handed him some more Tylenol along with a glass of water as he helped him sit up. Sam gratefully took them, swallowing all the water in two sips. Yeah, he did feel like crap but he was also happy at the same time. Happy that he was getting taken care of for once in his life. It felt good and he didn't want it to stop, he didn't want to ever have to leave Dean.

"Thanks." Sam told him and managed a small smile at which Dean ruffled his hair in a brotherly manner. Sam would never tell Dean how much those simple actions meant to him, a playful punch in the shoulder, a quick hug, messing with his hair. It made him feel wanted, like he really meant something to Dean.

"Guess what? I have some good news for you." Dean said happily and Sam could tell that this must be something really good.

"What? Something about those kids?" He asked with interest.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Not about them. But I did take care of them. That one Alex kid..." Dean couldn't even finish

"I didn't even know their names. They kept calling each other all these weird code names and stuff." Sam told him.

"Yeah, well I guess that was his name. He was a big asshole Sammy. But I'm pretty sure I taught him his lesson."

"Thanks Dean. What's the other good news you wanted to tell me?" Sam was curious

"My dad said you could stay with us." Dean grinned and Sam gasped at the same time. "That he can adopt you...although I don't know how that would work since we pretty much took you from the foster home. So we might not be able to legally do it since we can't exactly explain how we found you. But yeah...you get to stay with us. I'll stop rambling now." It was really obvious that Dean was excited, Sam never heard him so happy before.

And Sam...he couldn't even explain how happy he was...it was beyond words! He couldn't believe that a family actually wanted to take him in and liked him! He wasn't going to have to leave Dean! They would be like brothers! It was so weird to think of it but also so amazing at the same time.

"You...you okay with it Sam?" Dean asked, he must have been confused by Sam's lack of response so Sam grinned hugely.

"Of course I am Dean! I...I just don't know what to say...I...I..." Sam tried to control his emotions but failed miserably as he started bawling.

"Hey...hey...don't cry Sammy...Come on now..." Sam felt Dean put an arm around him.

"I'm...I'm just so happy Dean...thank you...thank you!" Sam sniffed as he leaned against Dean a little, still crying.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Dean told him. "Are you sure you'll be okay with this...moving around all the time?" He asked with an uncertain tone.

"Of course I will." Sam told him earnestly. "I think it would be fun to see a bunch of different places. What...what job does your dad do?"

"He hunts." Dean told him simply. "All different kinds of animals and then meets with people in certain towns that will trade with him. He knows a lot of different hunters but that's why he gone for long periods of time."

"Oh ok. That makes sense." Sam told him but he wondered why Dean's dad would want to get a job hunting. He didn't think it would pay that much. But before he could ask Dean changed the topic.

"So I went to stop at the hospital a few towns over about getting a new wheelchair for you but they said you'd have to be fitted for it first. Do you want to go tomorrow to get one that you can actually fit in? And don't even start about the whole 'don't pay for it' thing 'cause your family now Sam." Dean told him with a smile.

Sam still couldn't believe it...he was part of Dean's family now...it was all so surreal. The word was so forigen to him yet it seemed right to think of Dean and his father, especially Dean, as family. "Okay. Thank you Dean." He told him and couldn't stop smiling.

"Stop thanking me butthead. Pretty soon I'll bet you're gonna be sick and tired of having me around and will want to get away from me as much as possible." He laughed

"I seriously doubt that." Sam told him. He wanted Dean to know how much he appreciated him for everything and that he wanted to stay with him.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." Dean smirked

* * *

Dean made Sam some chicken soup later and forced Sam to eat even though he wasn't hungry, saying that 'you need to get some meat on your bones Sam'. And Sam couldn't deny that, so he rolled his eyes and forced himself to swallow all of the soup.

Sam felt himself starting to doze out around nine o' clock. He hated that about being sick, you were always tired as well. Dean saw and spoke up.

"Go on to sleep Sammy, I'll take the couch." Dean said causing Sam to frown. "What's the matter?" Dean asked him, noticing his frown.

"See, I'm getting in the way. Now you have nowhere to sleep." Sam sighed. He didn't want Dean to have to sleep on the couch. Dean could just lay in the bed with him, Sam would actually like it if he did, it would make him feel protected and safe knowing Dean was right there. He spent too much time sleeping alone on a hard mattress, wondering if the foster kids would come home during the night and want to beat him up. But it was obvious to Sam that Dean didn't want to lay by him, that was probably way too weird for him.

"You're not getting in the way Sam. Not at all. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, or I could just lay in my dad's bed until he gets back. I could lay with you but you'd probably think it's weird." Dean told him and Sam couldn't believe it. Dean wouldn't mind laying with him, he just had the same worry Sam did...he thought Sam would think it was weird.

"No. I...I don't mind Dean." Sam told him, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking because he was afraid to be alone.

"You sure? I just didn't want you to be creeped out." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine. We're...we're like brothers anyway now, right?" Sam smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Dean nodded and got into bed next to Sam. " 'Night Sammy." He told him as he turned off the light.

Sam turned his upper body in the bed so he was facing Dean. " 'Night Dean." And for once in his life, with Dean right there, Sam actually felt safe and secure before he went to sleep. For once he knew that no one was going to hurt him. But the best thing of all was that when he woke up, he would be right here and this time, he knew he wasn't going to leave.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up and saw John sorting things into what looked like a new suitcase.

"Whataya doin' Dad?" Dean groaned as he sat up in bed.

"I bought Sam some clothes and stuff. I didn't know what his shoe size would be so I bough him a couple different sizes. But he looks to be as tall as you and me so this stuff should fit him. I got him his own suitcase too." John told him.

"What? You were...shopping last night? I thought you left to go hunting?" Dean asked in awe. His father actually went shopping?

"No. Why are you acting so surprised? I can do other things other than hunt ya' know." John said

"I know but you...shopping...actually shopping..." Dean had to try hard not to laugh.

"Shut up." John smirked. "If Sam's going to be moving around with us, he'll need his own suitcase and clothes."

"Yeah I know." Dean rolled his eyes and then looked over at the still-sleeping Sam with a smile. "I was going to get him fitted for a new wheelchair today at the hospital a few towns over. I know he's not feeling well but he needs the chair as soon as possible."

"I'm coming too." John said and Dean turned to him in wonder. What was up with his father? He actually was going to spend him doing something other than hunting? But Dean let it pass and smiled.

"Okay Dad."

Sam was still not feeling well, he was actually looking worse than yesterday and his temperature was higher.

"You don't have to go today Sam if you don't want to." Dean told his sick friend.

"No, I'm goin'." Sam mumbled groggily. Dean carried Sam to the chair that John placed in the bathroom so he could ease himself onto the shower stool that was in the tub.

"I've never seen this before." Sam pointed to the stool when Dean carried him in there.

"Really? All the handicap rooms have them in the showers." Dean would know because sometimes they had to get the rooms when they were the only ones left. "How did you..."

"Those foster parents didn't give a crap about how I was going to take a shower. When I was younger, they would help me. After that, they just forgot about it. I learned to manage." Sam told him and the more Sam told about his past life the more angry Dean became. He should have took a detour when he was going after those kids and should have had a little chat with the parents as well...

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Here's some new clothes." Dean told him and handed him a fresh pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

Sam looked at the offered clothes and Dean saw his eyes well up again. Poor kid probably wasn't shown any love or compassion at all growing up, and now he was being overwhelmed by it. "Dean...I..." Sam looked up at Dean, his lip trembling.

"Sam, you don't have to thank me remember? Now go get in the shower and stop being a girl!" Dean smiled and punched Sam in the shoulder to let him know he was just kidding.

"I'm not a girl." Sam pouted while wiping at his eyes.

"Oh yeah, then what's that coming out of your eyes huh?" Dean smirked which earned him a glare from Sam.

"Shuddup Dean!" Sam whined and grabbed the nearest role of toilet paper and chucked it at Dean, hitting him right in the forehead as he was retreating.

"Hey, nice shot." Dean said impressed

"Whatever." Sam grumbled and folded his arms.

"You know I'm just kiddin' with you right?" Dean decided to make sure, he didn't want Sam actually angry at him.

"I know." Sam smiled. "Now close the door."

* * *

The shower seemed to exhaust Sam because the whole ride to the hospital he was fast asleep. When Dean looked at Sam's flushed face and shivering it made him wish he would have given those kids a proper beating. But he knew he did the right thing by not getting into trouble. He smiled when Sam slumped against him in his sleep, head on his shoulder.

They finally got there and Dean woke Sam up and carried him inside. It wasn't long before the doctor called him in. There they told the doctor that they had just adopted Sam, and his old wheelchair had broke. After a while of measuring Sam and placing him in a few chairs, they found the right one. Sam insisted that they didn't get an automatic one that he could control without pushing. He said that he wanted to push himself around, it allowed more flexibility and gave him a workout in his arms.

"So Sam, when is the last time you have gotten a checkup? It's important that people when spinal injuries it checked on often to see if there's anything that can be done to help you. There are always new advancements concerning spinal injuries." The doctor informed Sam.

"Well, my old foster parents didn't care much, my last checkup was years ago, I can't even remember." Sam told the doctor.

"I can see that you're not feeling well right now. How about we schedule you for a checkup in the upcoming weeks when your feeling better?" The docotr asked and then looked at John.

"That'd be great." John smiled and looked at Sam who just shrugged.

In Sam's opinion, he'd rather not get the checkup. He'd been this way his whole life and he was honestly okay with it. He didn't want to get his hopes up for some cure that probably wouldn't happen.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it! I wanted to write more, but then I wouldn't be able to stop! I know it's not the best place to end it but I have a lot more in store next time and this chapter was getting way long for me! lol Ohh and we ARE getting close to Sam and Dean figuring out that they are brothers! And I'm not telling you if I'm going to find a cure for Sam either! Maybe, maybe not! You'll just have to read to find out! Thanks for your AMAZING support!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I tried making some picture of banner for this story (preferably this chapter) but I can't draw and I totally screwed it up trying to photoshop. haha. If anyone wants to make a picture or banner or something that would be totally awesome!! Sorry I couldn't share one with you as my drawing skills are non-existent. Unless you wanted a stick-figure Dean and Sam! Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I think it's what you've all been waiting for...hehe. But of course I'm not going to make it too easy. :) Please let me know your thoughts on how I managed to do this and let me know how you like it. :) Thanks SO much again for all the reviews! It amazes me how much you guys like this story and it makes it so much more fun to write!!_

_

* * *

_

By the time the next week rolled around Sam was feeling better but he still had a cold. He had to get all the work he missed for two days on Monday and he felt bad because Dean had missed those two days as well and stayed home with him.

"Sam, I'm no scholar student, and I'd much rather stay home with you than go to school all alone." Dean had told him when Sam brought it up.

Home. The word bounced around in his head and made him dizzy, in a good way that is. He was still having a hard time believing that he now had a home, and he wasn't going to lose his best friend. He had a family now, and even though they couldn't adopt him legally it didn't matter to Sam. There's no way Dean's father would be able to do that since they move around all the time and the adoption agency would want a secure home for Sam and ask where he was from and why they were adopting him. Too many things went into factor there.

Sam couldn't find himself able to concentrate on the history lecture they were receiving and jumped when he felt a piece of paper hit his arm. He looked on his desk and saw a crumpled ball of paper. Uncrinkling it he rolled his eyes as he saw Dean's now familiar handwriting. It read _'I'm bored. Where you wanna go for lunch?'_

Sam knew that Dean's dyslexia was a reading disorder, but it also affected the way he wrote somewhat too. Because when you go to write something, you have to read it out in your mind first, and Dean sometimes got words mixed up or left out a word. It wasn't that Dean was stupid, he knew how a sentence should look and he knew how it should be said, letters just look jumbled to him sometimes. If Dean was to write and essay and read it out to the class, he would fail but Sam was confident that if Dean were to give a speech from memory, it would be flawless.

But Dean's reading and writing was getting a little better. Sam remembered hearing that a person learns the most when they are a young child. If someone had been working with Dean when he was younger, Dean's dyslexia probably wouldn't be this big of a problem. But when Dean just wrote little simple things like what he just wrote to Sam, he does it fine. The writings a bit sloppy like he's thinking too hard about the letters but he writes fine. It's when Dean has to write long sentences when he gets confused and mixes things up.

But Sam's determined to help Dean the best he can with his learning disability. He's not going to let him down.

Sam smiled at the note on his desk once again. Grabbing his pencil he wrote under Dean's note: _'What are you a middle school aged girl passing notes?! I don't know, we could try staying at the school for once and see if you like the food.' _He made sure his words were big and further apart so Dean could read it easier.

After he wrote it he crumpled the paper back up and looked around the class. Half the class was sleeping and the other half was staring off into space, the teacher was buried into the book he was drawling from. Sam took the paper and chucked it at Dean who was sitting a mere two feet away from him. It hit Dean on the side of the head and he uncrumpled it and read it, his eyes scanning the sentences a couple times over as to make sure he was reading it right. After a minute a smirk appeared on his face. Looking at Sam, he shrugged, agreeing to the idea of eating in the school cafeteria. Then he crumpled the paper back up and whipped it back at Sam.

At the end of class Dean and Sam were putting their books back in their backpacks when the teacher came up to them. Sam hadn't liked the guy since he spoke out loud to the class rudely about Dean on his first day.

"Sam, Dean you guys weren't here when I passed back the tests. Here you go." He told them and handed back their papers.

Sam looked at his with a big 'A+' written on the top. But it wasn't his score he cared about, he went to stuff it into his backpack when Dean stopped him.

"Hey, whatdidya get?" He asked and grabbed the paper from Sam, he smiled when he saw the grade, no hint of jealousy or anger in his smile, just pure happiness. "Great job Sammy!" He told him and patted him on the shoulder before he gave it back.

Sam didn't want to press Dean into saying what he got but Sam figured they knew each other well enough by now and Dean wouldn't get mad. "What did you get?" He asked.

"Oh nothin' it doesn't matter." Dean shrugged but Sam could see something in his eyes, something that showed that he might just be proud of himself.

"Yes it does, let me see!" Sam begged and yanked the paper out of Dean's hands.

Looking at the big 'C' on the paper Sam was shocked. To him, a 'C' would be like a death sentence but to Dean it was a whole other story. Dean had always said how he failed all of his tests before, and that's why he was two grades behind in school. A 'C' was a major improvement for Dean.

"I know it's not great but....I-I didn't know that I was gonna pass. I mean, I wanted to pass, I thought maybe I got a 'D' but I ended up getting a 'C', I..." Dean rambled. It was obvious that he was embarrassed to tell Sam how good this was for him because Sam was getting all A's.

"Dean, this is great!" Sam told him with a grin. "A 'C' isn't bad Dean, it's an average grade! You did great!" Sam told Dean, hoping that he would believe him because it was the truth.

"You really think so?" Dean questioned him with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes Dean! You did do great!" Sam told him yet again.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Dean's face then. "Yeah, well it's all 'cause of you." He told Sam "Thanks man."

"No, it's not all because of me. You worked hard for this Dean. I didn't take the test for you, just helped you study. This was all you." Sam replied.

"Well I couldn't do it without you." Dean told him as they left the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria. "So those stupid jocks usually don't stay at school for lunch?" He asked Sam.

"No, they always go out somewhere and cause trouble." Sam told him, trying to maneuver his way through the stampede of kids. He accidentally wheeled over someone's foot, causing the kid to yelp in pain. Looking up, he recognized the girl as one of the 'popular' kids that had been in their last class.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to my new chair, I..."

"Watch where you're going cripple!" The girl hissed at Sam, completely ignoring his apologies. And then in the next second, to Sam's surprise Dean was right up in her face.

"I don't care if your a girl, if you say one more thing to him like that..." He growled before she cut him off.

"Why? W-what are y-you g-going t-o to d-do stupid?" She laughed mimicking Dean's stuttering

"He's not stupid! Leave him alone!" Sam shouted and even surprised himself. He never talked out to anyone, always kept to himself and tried not to cause any trouble. But he couldn't help it, it just got him so mad when people made fun of Dean like that.

But Dean just shook his head and turned away. It was like she could insult him all she wanted and Dean wouldn't care, but say one thing about Sam and Dean was at her throat. "Don't bother Sammy. Let's just go get lunch." He mumbled as they continued their way down the hallway. Sam watched as Dean popped a piece. "I'm glad I'm g of nicorette in his mouth. "I can't wait to leave this town."

"Me too." Sam agreed. "I'm glad I'm coming with you."

That got Dean's frown to disappear as he smiled down at Sam. "So am I."

* * *

Dean had been smoking ever since they got into the Impala, and now he and Sam were back at the motel. He didn't know why he was feeling so stressed. It's just that he's feeling that he's letting Sam down, just like he lets everyone else down. He's a disappointment to his father because he can't do research fast enough, he let his baby brother die, and now he can help but feel like he's a disappointment to Sam as well. Because when that girl started making fun of him...it made him realize how stupid he must be. Here Sam is, practically a genius, and he's stuck with a guy who can't read, a guy who thinks getting C's on his tests are good.

It just makes him feel like Sam could do better with someone smarter, someone who can actually read and didn't fail twice. He knows he beats himself up way too much but he can't help it.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked him as he put his school book down.

"Huh?" Dean looked over to Sam only to see the kid looking extremely worried. Great, now look what he's doing to him! "Nothin' Sam. I'm fine." He sighed and went to take a drag of his cigarette only to see that it was out. He ran a hand over his face and put it out before lighting a new one. His father was going to give him hell for smoking inside...

"Dean, you haven't stopped smoking since we got out of school." Sam pointed out.

"I just wasn't used to not smoking during lunch like I'm used to. I needed a smoke." Dean tried to wave it off and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Dean I've never seen you smoke so much before. It's only been about an hour and your done with that whole pack. Something's wrong Dean. What is it?" And normally if someone asked him what was wrong, Dean would just blow it off. But the look that Sam had on his face....the look of actual concern and worry...Dean couldn't deny that.

"I...I...god Sam...I..." Dean never had the chance to open up to someone before and he didn't know how to do it. He never had the chance to share his feelings and now that he was....he didn't know how to handle it.

"Dean, it's okay. You can tell me." Sam told him and pushed himself over to Dean. "Sit down, relax. It's okay, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you Dean."

Dean sighed and did what Sam told him to by sitting down on the bed and faced Sam who was waiting patiently across from him in his wheelchair. Dean took another drag of his cigarette, trying to find a way out of this, but he knew Sam wouldn't let him out of this without explaining what was wrong. He sighed again, smoke blowing out of his mouth and just decided to get it over with.

"I feel like I'm letting you down." He blurted out and felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment, he quickly put the cigarette back in his mouth to hide it.

"Dean...w-what??" Sam was clearly confused and had not been expecting that to come out of Dean's mouth. "How in the world do you feel like you're letting me down? You're my best friend Dean, you talked to me and offered me help when no one else would. You saved my life when those kids left me out in the cold! You gave me a place to live and a family! How is that letting me down Dean, huh?"

"You deserve a friend that isn't stupid. Someone who can help you with homework instead of needing your help." Dean said ashamed. He finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray, watching the lingering smoke dance around in the air before disappearing.

"Dean." Sam said and his voice was quiet and a little hurt. "You're not stupid, not stupid at all. You have a disability like me except yours is a learning one instead of a physical one. I know it's hard to deal with the stuff people say but you gotta know it's not true Dean. Your dyslexic, not stupid." He told Dean and then tore his gaze away and looked at the ground. "How could you say I don't deserve you? I can't think of a better friend than you. You...you don't want to be my friend anymore?? Is that what your saying?"

And god, Dean wanted to kill himself right there and then. Sam had completely misunderstood him and now he was upset. He quickly got off the bed and knelt down beside his best friend. "Hey, hey Sammy. That's not what I meant, not at all. Of course I still want to be your friend, I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." Dean told him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked back up at Dean, his eyes sparkling with tears that wouldn't fall. "You never disappointed me Dean. Everything you've done has helped me, you've never let me down. You believe me?" He asked with hope.

"Yeah, I do Sam. But I can't shake off this feeling that I"m going to let you down one day and it will be all your fault. Just like I let my Dad down, and my little brother..." Dean trailed off then, he forgot that he never told Sam about his brother.

"Your brother's death was not your fault Dean!" Sam said stubbornly and Dean looked up at him in shock.

"How do you know he died....?" He asked, mouth hanging open.

"When you took off that other day to go after those kids, I thought you were upset at me. But your dad told me you weren't, you just wanted to protect me. He explained about what happened with your brother and how you wanted to protect me as well. He needed to tell me that so I would understand why you were so overprotective." Sam explained

Dean didn't know rather to be angry at his father for relieving his secret or to be happy that he wasn't the one who had to explain it to Sam. He decided to push that aside for now though, it wasn't important. "It was my fault he died, I fell and didn't get up to get him in time." Dean said dully. He felt a draft like a window had just been opened but didn't care to turn around and close it.

"No Dean! It's not your fault at all! It was just a whole bunch of bad luck, you can't blame yourself for tripping! You were four years old!" He raised his voice a bit, it was weird hearing Sam raise his voice, he always seemed calm or emotional, but never loud. "I was found on the ground in some alley in Kansas when I was just six month old Dean. I could blame my parents for leaving me there but I don't know if that happened. Maybe it was just a whole bunch of bad events and they never wanted to lose me, just like what happened with you and your brother."

But Dean had stopped listening after the words 'six months old' and 'Kansas'. His mind was whirling around with so many thoughts and it as getting harder and harder to breathe. He was getting his hopes up and he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

"Six months?!" He interrupted Sam in the middle of a sentence he never heard. "You said you were six months old when you were found?? And in Kansas??" He knew he must look like a lunatic right now. Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah...and I'm not blaming anyone ''cause I don't know what happened and..." But Dean cut Sam off again.

"How did they name you?? Why did they pick the name Sam?" He didn't even realize he was clutching Sam's shirt until Sam looked down at his hand and back up at Dean with worry.

"Dean, are you okay? You look sick and your panting, what's..."

"How did they pick your name Sam?!" Dean asked again, his eyes boring into Sam's too familiar hazel ones.

"They...they told me I was wearing an outfit that had my name sewed onto it. It said 'Sam'. They showed me a picture they took of me when they first found me, it was light blue and...wait, why does this matter Dean??"

But Dean was already up and scrambling through his wallet. He was back in a second and thrust a picture at Sam. "My brother was six months old when he supposedly died. This! Was it this outfit?!" He asked and pointed at the little baby boy being held by Dean with his mother and father on either side.

Sam stared at it for a moment only for his eyes to go wide. "Yeah. That's...that's it...what...that looks like...me...what..." Sam went speechless as he stared at Dean in awe, finally realizing what had just happened.

"I should have known it from the start!" Dean was gasping, almost breathless. "The eyes, the dimples, the way we get along so well. I knew I felt something! They never found the ashes...he was never dead...Kansas, six months...." Dean stopped pacing and walked back over to Sam, tears in his own eyes now. He pointed to the picture in Sam's hand. "That's me, that's my mom, that's my dad and....and t-that's, that's you. You're...you're my Sammy....my little brother..."

And for a moment, Sam and Dean just stared at each other, realizing what all this meant...they were each other's brother, real biological brother. And then, in a flash they were both crying and Sam somehow ended up in Dean's arms and Dean was sitting on the ground holding him tightly. Nothing else needed to be said, their emotions spoke for them.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair as they cried and Dean buried his face in his _brother's_ shoulder. He felt Sam cling tightly to him, his arms wrapping around him so tightly he could barely breathe but he didn't dare complain. Because this....this was too good to be true. He had his baby brother back, he had never died! He was alive and safe in his arms and Dean was never going to leave his side!

Dean heard Sam whispering something over and over again and it took him a while to recognize what he was saying.

"Big brother." Sam was sobbing over and over again in choked gasps. "I-I h-have a big brother...Dad....f-family..."

And then the door swung open from behind them and John was standing in front of them, crying. His father was actually really truly _crying._ Something Dean hadn't seen since he was four after the fire. And then Dean understood the draft he had felt earlier. It wasn't an open window, it was his father opening the door to come in. He must have stopped when he heard Sam and Dean talking and listened in. He had heard everything.

Sam's puffy red eyes were now staring at John now and Dean let go of him.

"Sammy." Was John's only whispered word before he walked over and picked Sam up in one quick motion. Forget the fact that Sam was fourteen and as tall as John, he held him like you would a baby and Dean watched as Sam wrapped his long arms around his father's neck.

"My boy.."John whispered through his tears. "My baby boy."

And through this heart-wrenching reunion Dean's mind was able to settle just a little as he realized what he had done.

_Baby Sam falling from his grasp, slamming his back into the wall..._

That's how Sam had been paralyzed. It all made sense now.

Sam was paralyzed because of Dean. He would never be able to walk because of what Dean had done.

And not only that but Sam had been put in an uncaring foster home, ignored and where he was beat for fun by the older kids. All because Dean had dropped him that day.

Forget the fact that somehow Sam had gotten out of that burning house, probably by the thing that had started the fire and killed their mother. Dean had dropped him, crippling him, abandoning him, and causing his father heartbreak all in one go. Sam would never forgive him once he realized this, he would hate him for life, hate his big brother.

What had he done?!

"I did this to you." Dean whispered. Sam turned his head and stared at Dean, his eyebrows furrowed before he understood.

"No, Dean! It's not your..."

Not being able to handle his thoughts any longer, or hear how Sam hated him Dean took off out the door. Running out of the motel, guilt surging through him like a wildfire, Dean didn't his father's and brother's calls for him, begging him to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone!_ _I'm back with a new chapter!_ _In this one Dean gets into a bit of trouble and Sam and Dean get to have 'the talk' to try to convince Dean that it's not his fault. Oh and some loving!John! lol_

_Coming up next will be Sam's hospital check up and...Sam is going to start asking some questions about the whole 'hunting' thing! Thank you SO SO much for your wonderful 39 reviews on this chapter! I'm so glad people liked this random idea I had! I had no idea it would get this popular! Thanks a bunch!Let me know what you thought of this chapter and any suggestions/ideas you may have! :)_

_Oh and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile asking what story you would like to see me write next!_

_Now onto the longest chapter I have ever written!  
_

* * *

Dean ran out into the evening, not aware of where he was going. The only thing he could think of at the moment was the fact that he had paralyzed Sammy, his _baby brother. _It was all his fault that Sam was in a wheelchair and had never been able to walk. He had dropped him and because of that Dean had not only paralyzed his brother but had caused him to live in an uncaring foster home. Sam's life had been like that all because of what Dean had done fourteen years ago.

He was a horrible brother, god he didn't even deserve to be a brother! Sam deserved to have a much better brother than Dean, not someone who nearly killed him. Dean could just imagine how disgusted Sam must be right now. He finally finds out he has a real family only to know that his older brother was the one who ruined his life, that his best friend was someone that had crippled him. Sam would never want to talk to him again and was probably horrified that he had to be stuck with Dean.

But Dean couldn't just leave even though Sam would want him to. He had to come back and at least try to protect Sam, try to make up for what he did. He really liked Sam, he was his best friend and now his brother, even if Sam hated him Dean couldn't leave him. If anything happened to Sam he would blame himself, he had to be there to look out for the kid.

And he's grown so attached to Sam that Dean knows even if Sam did something so drastic as try to kill him, Dean would still be there by his side. Sam is his life now.

But he just had to get out right now because at the moment, he just couldn't stand to see the hurt and anger that was in Sam's eyes. He needed some time to himself to prepare for how angry Sam would be.

Dean stopped his running and slumped to the ground on the curb in front of some convince stores. He felt tears in his eyes and angrily pushed them back. This was his fault, he shouldn't be allowed the release of tears. He felt through his coat pocket for his cigarettes and growled when there was only one more left. With realizing what he did to Sammy Dean was seeing himself smoking even more in the future, forget trying to cut back.

Dean lit the cigarette quickly and didn't take any breaks between the drags and ended up nearly hacking his brains out from too much smoke. Coughing and trying to get his breathing under control, Dean scanned the area with watery eyes and found a gas station on the corner. Even though his throat was still burning Dean took one last long drag of his cigarette before standing up and heading over to the gas station to buy more.

Once he was in Dean counted his money and used it all to buy five packs of cigarettes. He wondered if he would even last two days and ignored the slightly disgusted look the cashier was giving him.

"You're only eighteen sweetie. You shouldn't smoke and ruin your body so early." She told him as she was eying his license. "It's going to wear you down quickly and when you're older you'll be wishing you never started."

"Yeah well whattayou know about it lady?" Dean grumbled irritably and pocket his smokes. This was so opposite of his personality but right now Dean couldn't be feeling any worse. He barely even noticed that the cashier was an attractive woman.

"I'm just telling you the truth kid." She told him, unfazed by Dean's rudeness. "You're killing yourself smoking so young."

But before Dean could reply the woman's expression changed to that of fear and she let out a long scream, her eyes focused on something behind Dean.

Dean spun around quickly only to met met with a gun in his face.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" The kid said with a hood mask over his eyes who was pointing the gun at Dean.

It was then when Dean thought that maybe he should have been expecting something like this. This was only one of the few gas stations he's seen with a woman running the cashier that was younger than 35. She was attractive and seemed easily frightened. It was a perfect target for robberies.

The couple other people in the building put their hands up or got to the ground and the cashier was frozen. For some reason the robber was still pointing the gun at Dean. And Dean had just gotten back from school when he ran out so he didn't have any of his weapons on him. Crap.

"I'm I still not tough huh buddy?"He asked with a sneer and Dean realized with wide eyes who this kid was.

"Jack." Dean growled in a whisper. "Where's your little buddy."

"That's right. He chickened out, didn't want anything to do with this and ran away. But you see, I am tougher than you thought. You just caught me off guard when I was high back there." Jack chuckled

"That's not very tough when your using a gun for an advantage. It just shows how scared you are." Dean whispered back.

"Now your just saying that because you're scared. Because you know I'd win." Jack laughed before moving his hand to point the gun at the cashier. "Give me all the money!" He yelled at the frightened woman.

But Jack wasn't very smart, because Dean took this opportunity to knee the kid in the crotch. He doubled over and Dean punched him in the head, knocking him out. He then hurried over to the cashier.

"Call the cops, and then get out of here!" He told her and then turned to everyone else. "You guys too, get out while it's safe!"

Dean watched as the other victims scrambled out and turned around to see if the cashier had called yet.

"Look out!" She screamed but before Dean could register what was going on a gunshot rang out and he tumbled to the ground in pain and shock. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack on the ground, gun still raised. He must have faked getting knocked out. Then he heard a familiar voice call out before he passed out.

* * *

"He...he left..." Sam whispered as John placed him back in his wheelchair. "It's...it's not his fault! It was an accident!"

"Sam, what was Dean talking about? Why did he run out?" John asked Sam, trying to get him to concentrate.

"He...I think he's blaming himself for me being paralyzed when he dropped me." Sam said in a small voice, more tears falling down his face. "Why'd he leave me?"

And then it all made sense to John. Sam must have damaged or broken his spine when Dean had dropped him somehow. And Dean was blaming himself for that. Hell, Dean was probably blaming himself for Sam getting taken away from their family as well.

"He just needs some time to think about it Sam. Dean probably thought you would hate him or something like that so he took off for a bit. He wasn't leaving you for good." John said and bent down to stroke his _son's_ hair. He couldn't believe this was his baby boy, after all this time Sam had never died! He was right here in front of his eyes, alive and breathing!

"I-I want to find him. We have to find him and bring him back!" Sam said with surprising determination "We have to let him know it's not his fault! This was supposed to be a happy time. It was an accident and I don't blame Dean for any of it! He's my best friend!"

Something told John he should go out and look as Sam said instead of waiting for Dean to return on his own. "Okay." He nodded and stood up. "We'll find him Sammy."

* * *

Driving around the town, John couldn't find a sight of Dean and Sam was starting to get extremely worried. The kid didn't know that they were hunters and was tough Dean was and he was afraid for his brother. He saw Sam's lip trembling as his teary eyes roamed the streets frantically, desperate for a sight of Dean.

John was about to turn at an intersection when he saw a group of screaming people run out of what looked like a gas station a block ahead. So instead he went forward and stopped in front of the station where he immediate understood what was going on, the station was getting robbed.

"It's Dean!" Sam cried and pointing at the building where John was able to see the back of his son who was trying to help the cashier. John relaxed, Dean must have taken care of it. Thatta boy. But just as John was getting out of the car he heard a gunshot go off and the next thing he saw was Dean falling to the ground.

The fall was automatically followed by Sam's cry of horror as John rushed into the gas station. His eyes fell on his son who was limp and not moving, a small pool of blood forming around his stomach. But then John saw the robber a few feet away with a gun in hand, ready to fire again.

The last thing you want to do is hurt someone John Winchester cares about.

"You better think twice before pulling that trigger." John growled which caused the robber to look up in distraction, but John was already in front of him. Not wasting any time John rammed the kid's head against the ground multiple times before sending in one final blow. When he was satisfied he then hurried over to his bleeding son to check the wound. Turning Dean around gently John found where the blood was coming from. Dean had been shot in his left side, but where it was, John knew it was just a flesh wound. It hadn't hit any organs, thank God.

"Is...is he alright?" The cashier asked, slowly walking over. "I called the cops, they're on their way with an ambulance."

"It looks like just a flesh wound, he should be fine, thanks." John told her while propping up his son.

"No probl...is that your kid?" She asked. staring out the window.

John followed her gaze and gasped. Sam was on the ground, inching his way toward the door by dragging himself with his arms. He was sobbing and crying out Dean's name as he did so, his arms were shaking so badly John had no idea how he was managing to pull himself. Geeze if these boys were this attached to each other already, he was never going to be able to get them apart.

"He's...he's my son." John said and it felt so good to say that. "He's...he's worried about his brother. He's paralyzed."

"I can help him for you." The lady said and went to get Sam. It was obvious how frightened and shocked she was and she wanted to do anything to keep her busy and keep her mind off of what had just happened. In a minute Sam was seated right beside John and Dean.

"Dean! Oh god, he's bleeding so much! He's...he's not going to...to..." Sam was panting, his arms were outstretched as if he wanted to touch Dean but was too afraid he was going to hurt him.

"He's not going to die Sammy, it's okay. It's just a flesh wound." John told him but Sam's expression never changed and the tears continued to fall.

But then Dean started groaning in John's arms and his eyes flickered open blearily.

"Dean!" Sam cried out his brother's name once again, his voice cracking.

Dean turned his head slowly to the sound of Sam's voice. "Sammy?" He moaned and then looked up at his father. "Dad? What...?"

"You were shot in the robbery son. But you're going to be okay, it's just a flesh wound."

"Mmm 'kay." Dean mumbled, clearly out of it. "Sammy okay?" He still managed to ask.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam said, still crying but he seemed relieved to see Dean talking.

"Hey, don' cry. I'm sorry." Dean whispered to Sam, he must've seen the tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Dean. You hear me?" Sam demanded

"M'a bad brother." Dean slurred, his head lolling back in his father's hands.

"No Dean, you're not..." Sam was about to complain but then the paramedics rushed in from the ambulance that just arrived and Dean was taken from Sam and John.

* * *

Sam had been waiting hours for Dean to wake up in his hospital room. The doctors had told them that Dean didn't suffer any major damage and it was indeed a flesh wound. He could come home as soon as he was feeling like it and just needed to get a lot of rest. Sam thanked God for the bullet not hitting anywhere else where it could have caused serious damage. Dean couldn've been easily dead right now and that thought scared Sam out of his senses.

Sam caught sight of Dean's eyes opening and waited anxiously to see if Dean would fully wake this time.

"What the fucking shit...where am I?" Yeah, Dean was awake.

"Dean, hey!" Sam tried to put on his happiest face as Dean turned his tired eyes to Sam.

"Sammy what...oh crap, I was shot wasn't I. Ughh crud." He moaned, flopping his head onto the pillow.

"It...it was one of the kids that beat me. The cops got 'im." Sam told Dean, trying to hold back the lump in his throat.

"Oh yeah, I know. I recognized his voice. You okay?"

Sam couldn't hold in the ears any longer. "You just got shot and you're asking me if I'm okay?" He choked out, tears falling freely.

"Of course, gotta look out for my baby brother right?" He said then sighed. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Sam. I know I can never make up for it. It's all my fault you're paralyzed."

"What are you talking about! You were four years old! You tripped! It was an accident!" Sam cried.

"But I dropped you Sam! It's my fault you're in a wheelchair! How can you not hate me for that? You had to live with that family because of what I did!" Dean argued, he was so set of this mindset that it was all his fault.

"Dean, I could never hate you. We're best friends, we were from the start. You're the only one that ever gave me a chance, how in the world could you think I hate you? Things like this happen Dean, it's just a part of life. It was an accident that couldn't be prevented. You were four, scared and tripped over something that was out of your control. I know you didn't mean to do it!" Sam was almost yelling, trying to get Dean to understand where he was coming from.

"That doesn't stop the fact that you had to grow up horribly." Dean muttered.

"Dean, that doesn't matter now. You found me! You saved me! If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now, frozen in the cold." Sam told him

"Well if it wasn't for me, that never would've happened to you in the first place!" Dean shot back, a look of defeat on his face.

"I'm back with my family now. Who knows what could've happened if you didn't drop me. Maybe I would've been dead from something else..."

"Sam..." Dean shook his head.

"Well it's true! Maybe it was a good thing that you dropped me! Maybe something bad would've happened to me if I could walk. Who knows! But I found you and I have a dad and a brother now. That's all that matters." Sam told him honestly, practically sobbing.

"Hey, don't cry Sammy. It's okay...it's..."

"That's right. It's okay Dean, so stop blaming yourself 'cause it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you and never will! You're the best thing that's happened to me." Sam wanted to reach out to Dean, hold his hand or something. Just embrace the fact that he was alive, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Dean must have seen this because he spoke up. "Hey, it's okay. You can touch me, I'm not gonna break Sammy." He said quietly and held out his hand.

But instead Sam practically threw himself at Dean, hugging him tightly from where he sat in his wheelchair.

"You could've died..." He whispered in a shaky voice. "I could've lost my big brother, my only friend...I was so scared Dean..."

He felt Dean wrap his arms around him as well. "It's alright Sammy. I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise me you'll stop blaming yourself?" Sam asked in a voice raw from so much crying.

Dean sighed then. "I don't know if I can do that."

Sam pulled back a little then. Why couldn't Dean just see that it wasn't his fault? Maybe there was nothing he could say to show him that it wasn't, maybe Dean would learn over time. "Will you promise me you'll try then?"

Dean bit his lip, looking down then back up at Sam. "I'll try but I can't guarantee you anything." He said sadly

"But I want you to know I don't blame you at all." Sam told him again, trying to get it through Dean's thick skull.

"How...how can you not hate me?" Dean asked him, his eyes wide. "I was all ready for you to be angry at me and ignoring me."

"Dean." Sam groaned, pulling back from the hug and tried looking at him sternly. Though with his bloodshot and watery eyes Sam doubted that worked. "It was a complete accident. I've never minded being paralyzed, it's how I've always been. If I got the chance to walk and then had it taken away from me, then yeah...that would probably hurt. But Dean, all I've ever known has been being in this wheelchair. I'm used to it and it doesn't bother me at all, it's how I am." Sam explained to his hurt brother.

"But don't you ever wish you could walk?" Dean asked

"Not really. Like I said, being like this has never bothered me. The way some people treat me has but that just shows me that they aren't worth it. I can tell which people are actually worth the time of day by the ones that actually would talk to me or not look at me like I'm a freak. Like you, you've never treated me any differently Dean because I can't walk. You've never looked at me like I'm weird."

"That's because you're not weird Sam. I hate people that judge others on stupid stuff like this before they ever get to know them. It makes me sick." Dean told him with slight disgust in his voice.

Sam nodded and looked down. "I'm so glad you're my brother." He told him quietly.

It was then when John walked into the room. The surprised look on Dean's face showed Sam that Dean had forgotten about his father and gotten lost in his conversation with Sam.

"Dad..." Dean started

"Hey son." John smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, can we get out of here? I need a cigarette bad." Dean said quickly and Sam looked at him like he was crazy. Dean just got shot and he wanted to leave!

"If you're feeling good enough." John replied rolling his eyes at Dean's cigarette comment. "I was just down getting some coffee and then I had a run-in with the doctor that wanted to give Sam a check-up. He said we could come in tomorrow."

""Really?" Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time, causing John to laugh.

"Yeah, he'll do some x-rays first and then see if there is any new advancements that may be able to help you Sammy." He told them and then turned to Dean. "If you ever take off like that again Dean...you almost died because you ran away over something that is not your fault. Sam doesn't blame you and neither do I. Do you understand that?" He asked Dean sternly and Sam realized that John is the kind of parent that must get to the point quickly and leave no room for discussion.

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled

"Good," John said. "Now the cops are going to come in here so you can give them a witness report. We can get you checked out after that and then...I want us to have some family time, and this time I want it to be happy."

* * *

The three of them were now riding back in the Impala, John had taken that instead of his truck because it was easier to lift Sam into it. John was driving with Sam and Dean in the back and Dean was working his way through his third cigarette.

"Ohh man, that feels better." Dean sighed and closed his eyes as he took a long drag. John didn't understand how Dean could feel better with all that smoke in his lungs. Wasn't it choking him or something?

"You're not smoking any of those in the motel Dean. From now on you're to go outside." John ordered him. He had tried earlier to prevent Dean from smoking in the Impala but Dean had said that it was his car and he could do whatever he wanted in it.

Dean had explained to the cops back in the hospital that he had just gone in to buy some cigarettes when the kid came in. He had hit him and gotten everyone out when the kid got up and shot him. His story matched the cashiers and the other victims' and Jack was going to be set for trial on counts of armed robbery and attempted murder.

The finally arrived back at the motel and John had a bit of a hassle trying to help an injured Dean out of the car and the Sam. John didn't know how to work his wheelchair very well so it was Dean that had to come up and set it up. He was nearly an expert at it by now.

But John did seem very good at handling Sam. He was extremely gentle with him and held Sam like he was a prized possession, because to John he really was. This was the son he thought had died. He had missed out on so much of Sam's life and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, doing things that they both missed out on, being a father to his son.

But upon thinking this it got John thinking about how he really had never been a father to Dean either. He had focused all his energy on getting him to hunt, defend himself and do research. Dean was dyslexic but John never really had taken out the time to help him. He wondered breifly if his lack of concern in Dean's life was what got him to start smoking in the first place.

Dean didn't deserve that, he deserved a father and so did Sam. He was going to change things around here. Even if Sam did find out about what the hunting really was, which he eventually would, John was not going to spend all his time teaching Sam how to do research and about the supernatural. He would teach him stuff about it, but he wouldn't spend all his time doing that, he would be a father too. To both of his sons.

And when he found the thing, the demon, that took his wife and nearly his son away from him...he was going to make sure both Sam and Dean would never be harmed by it. He was not going to get them involved with it.

Placing Sam in his wheelchair, he took the liberty of pushing Sam in the room. Sam seemed shocked at first, that someone was actually pushing him but he relaxed at once. The poor kid's arms must be burning from constantly using them to move himself around.

It was only mid-day but all three of them were exhausted. Dean had slept in the hospital overnight before he woke up but Dean was weak right now and you could read how tired he was by his body language.

John sighed and slumped down on one of the beds, leaning against the headboard. "Come here you two." He told Sam and Dean, patting the bed on either side of him.

Sam quickly wheeled over but Dean just stood there, looking confused. John didn't blame him, he hadn't shown the poor kid a lot of love even though it was obvious that John did love Dean. Sam lifted himself onto the bed with those strong arms of his and John helped position him so his immobile legs were straight ahead of him.

John looked back up at Dean. "Come on son." He told him

At first it looked as though Dean wasn't going to move but then he gave in and sat on the other edge of the bed. With the three of them on there it was pretty cramped but John didn't mind. He flicked on the TV and wrapped both of his arms around his two sons tightly. No none was going to hurt his boys ever again.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Remember to check out the poll on my profile! Thanks again! :)f_


	9. Chapter 9

Dean groaned as he awoke with one hell of a headache as well as his gunshot wound sending stabs of pain through his body. He glanced over at the clock and saw that is was five in the morning. Well, at least he managed to get five hours of sleep, even if it was a restless one. He felt someone shift next to him and for a second he froze before remembering that it was Sam. He still wasn't used to having to share the bed with someone, it would get a little crowded and Sam liked to squirm in his sleep which was a little annoying. But he didn't blame the kid, Sam was probably a restless sleeper as well, having to live in that awful place where no one gave him the time of day. Sam also liked to cuddle close to Dean, and that was kind of awkward because Dean was far from a touchy-feely person, but he wasn't going to complain. It actually was nice that Sam was all touchy-feely because it actually made Dean feel good. He couldn't remember the last time his father had hugged him or even given him a pat on the shoulder. But Sam would put a hand on his shoulder or something small and it just made Dean feel like he was wanted, that someone cared about him. And now that they found out that they are brothers Sam's now gone to hugging Dean.

It was really weird but Dean knows he better get used to it because the poor kid needs his love. Sam's been neglected like Dean but in an even worse way. He had absolutely no one. At least Dean had his father for company to talk to, even though he doesn't really show any fatherly love towards him. Sam was desperate to have that family love, desperate for someone to care for him, it was obvious. He had been all alone and scared and now that he found his family he needs them more than ever. And Dean's not sure his father can do that, so it's up to Dean. He's got to make sure Sam knows he cares for him because for god's sake there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for the kid.

Sam missed out on so much. On the little things that went with childhood and Dean can say he has too. But at least Dean had those four years of normalcy, at least Dean did have a father that he knows cares for him somewhat even though he doesn't exactly show it. Sam had no one to hold him, to play with him, no childhood at all. And now that he's found his family he's become extremely clingy in just this one day, especially to Dean. He is going to need the love that he never had during childhood, he's going to need a lot of attention unlike other fourteen year-olds that grew up with their family. In a lot of ways Sam is like a kid, because he missed that stage of his life earlier and now is the chance to have it, even if it is late in coming.

And Dean is going to by far make sure Sam gets his childhood.

Dean realized that he's not going to get anymore sleep tonight so he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position with a grunt. He wasn't smooth enough though because Sam's eyes flickered open when the bed shifted and he stared up at Dean.

"Hey, go back to bed." Dean whispered to him, not wanting to wake his...no scratch that..._their_ father. "I can't get back to sleep, I'm going to take my meds and have a smoke."

Sam shook his head. "I can't get to sleep either. Keep waking up." He said quietly.

"Why's that?" Dean asked. Dean knew the reason why he couldn't get to sleep is because he kept worrying about Sam's appointment and what the news would be. He wondered what was on Sam's mind.

Sam shrugged under the covers. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about everything that's happened. I'm so happy but I was so worried when you...when you got shot..." Sam's voice quivered and Dean saw tears in his eyes. Oh god, not now...Dean can't do this right now...

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm fine." And Dean grinned for extra emphasis. "I'm just sore right now, I'll take the pain meds and be fine."

Sam seemed to relax at that. "Just please promise me you won't ever do something like that again, I was so scared."

Dean toned down his grin so it was just a small smile and ruffled Sam's shaggy hair affectionately. "I promise." He told him. Dean looked over at his father's bed and knew that his father had awoken and was now just pretending to sleep, listening to their conversation. Dean how Sam would react when he found out what they did for a living, because let's face it....he's going to figure it out sooner or later, he's a smart kid.

Dean slowly eased himself up, he was used to being shot but it didn't mean it got any easier each time. Shuffling over to the table he opened the bottle of pain medication and swallowed two. He then grabbed his jacket and pocketed the meds in his pocket, making sure his cigarettes were in there as well. He turned around to tell Sam he'd be right back to find Sam already in his wheelchair right behind him.

"Geeze Sam, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Dean whispered with a chuckle. "How did you get up without me hearing??"

Sam smiled. "This wheelchair is a lot quieter and quicker." He told Dean as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Hey, it's cold out there. I don't want you getting sick, you're just getting over a fever." Dean told him

"And you just got shot, you shouldn't be out in the cold either. Anyway I want to come with you." Sam told him and geeze, his brother was stubborn.

"I don't want you to smell like smoke, you shouldn't have to be around it." Dean told him, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to suffer from second-hand smoke and have to smell like it too.

"I don't care." Sam huffed and folded his arms, he wanted to go out with Dean and wasn't going to give up. And the kid had these big puppy-dog eyes that he could just not deny. Sam was going to be a woman-swooner, that was for sure.

"Alright come on." Dean told him and they headed outside. Dean plopped down on the bench outside their motel room and Sam pulled his wheelchair so it was right next to Dean on the side of the bench. Dean pulled a cigarette out and cupped his hand around the lighter in attempt to light it, the wind was howling and kept blowing the flame out. Sam let out a chuckle at Dean's distress and Dean shot him a glare back. He finally got the cigarette lit after the sixth try and took a deep drag, relishing as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Dean?" Sam asked suddenly. He sounded thoughtful and Dean wondered what was up.

"Yeah?" He asked as he blew out a stream of smoke, making sure to direct it away from Sam.

"When is my birthday?" He said and turned to face Dean, shivering a little. "They said my birthday was probably around April 27 to May 7th. I...I never knew when it actually was."

Dean felt his eyes start to water and he didn't know exactly why. Every year when his little brother's birthday passed he would get extremely depressed, remembering that his brother would be alive and one year older if it wasn't for him. But...Sam was here now. He was alive, and now he could finally celebrate his birthday with him.

"May 2nd." Dean said and blinked back his tears. He put the cigarette back in his mouth and mumbled with it between his lips "Your birthday is May 2nd."

"May 2nd..." Sam said in awe. "I...I never thought I'd know when my birthday was..." He grinned but then it faded when he looked back at Dean. "Dean...what's wrong."

"Huh?" Dean muttered and took another drag to try to settle his nerves. "Nothing."

"Your hands are shaking." Sam pointed out. God, he was super-observant too!

"I'm just cold." Dean sighed and dropped his cigarette on the ground and pulled out another one, lighting this one quicker. He hoped Sam would believe him but the look he gave Dean told another story.

"I'm just thinking of the checkup." Dean told him.

Sam sighed and scrunched his face up, Dean looked away. "Dean, I don't want you going into there thinking something will happen."

"So you want me to think the alternative?" Dean asked, a little bit of disbelief entering his tone.

"Yes! It will make everything so much easier. I don't expect anything to happen, I've been paralyzed my whole life Dean. I'm not expecting some random miracle, it's just a check-up." This was only the second time Dean heard Sam raise his voice.

"Don't you want there to be a cure?" Dean asked quietly, starring down at the smoke coming from the end of his cigarette, tapped the ash and watched it fall.

"To tell you the truth..." Sam lowered his voice. "No, not really. I'm perfectly fine like this, I have my family now and that's all that I've ever wanted. I just want to get to know you more Dean, and I want to get to know...D-Dad too." His voice stuttered over the foreign word. "If there was some miracle way I could walk again....it would take so long, so much therapy and everything. It's all we would be worrying about and I don't want that. I just want family time."

"Sam..." Dean started.

"No Dean. I...my legs are so wasted away and useless now. Do you know how long it would take for muscle to form...if it could even form at all? It would take so long if it was possible...and I doubt I'd ever be able to walk normally if there was some way I could be healed....Just....Dean I really am fine like this, I don't want you getting your hopes up." Sam told him and waited for Dean to respond.

"Sammy....if there was a way, I would do whatever there was to help you. No matter how long it took or what it was, or how much money. You deserve to be able to walk..."

"What do you mean? Dean, I don't really see myself missing out on anything. I've lived like this my whole life, to me it's not a big deal." Sam basically repeated what he told Dean the other day in the hospital. Dean was still beating himself up about being at blame to Sam's paralysis, and Sam couldn't take it. "Let's just see what happens when we go there."

"Okay." Dean nodded and finished his second cigarette. "Let's see when we get there."

"I am really happy Dean. I want you to know that and I want you to be happy too." Sam told him and there were the darn puppy dog eyes again!

"I am happy Sammy. I would spend everyday thinking about what life would be like if my brother didn't die...and then I find out that you never died at all. Of course I'm happy! God...this was the best thing that ever happened to me...finding you..." Wow, that was really mushy. But Dean needed to let Sam know that he was happy, he couldn't be happier...he was just...blaming himself...

Sam smiled then. "This is the best thing that happened to me too. Just don't worry about this Dean, and don't blame yourself."

"I told you I'd try, but I can't guarantee you anything." Dean turned around and saw that John was up, looking at them with concern. "Come on, let's head inside."

* * *

Dean and John were waiting out in the waiting room of the hospital while Sam went in for X-rays. They already had the doctor check his back and feel his spine, now they just had to wait for Sam to get out of taking the X-rays and see the pictures. After about an hour Sam came wheeling himself out with the doctor right behind him.

"Sam's family? Can I see you in my office?" He asked. Dean didn't think he sounded too cheerful. He swallowed nervously and got up on shaky legs. John put a had on his back and Dean looked up at him with surprise, his father never offered a form of comfort like this unless Dean was seriously injured on a hunt.

"It'll be okay son, whatever happens, it'll be okay." John told him and Dean simply nodded, to scared to speak.

John then walked up to Sam and reached down to squeeze his shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile which Sam smiled back. The three of them made their way into the office where the doctor started hanging up pictures of X-rays. Dean couldn't tell if they were good news or bad, and he was getting nervous and needed a smoke. He hadn't had one the whole time they were at the hospital, he didn't want to go outside to smoke when the doctor could come in with news on Sam. Luckily he had his Nicorette with him and he popped out a piece and chewed it gratefully. Wasn't as good as a cigarette but it would do for now.

"Now, you said that Sam had damaged his spine when he was six months old. Sam, so you know where you were taken when your spine was damaged? The name of the hospital?" The doctor whom Dean had forgotten his name asked.

"No." Sam answered and shook his head.

"The thing I think Sam is that since you were so young, your spinal damage might not have been seen right away since you couldn't walk then. I believe that if treatment was done to your spine right away, it may have helped you regain some mobility. But also, you were so young at the time that maybe your spine couldn't have been healed because you were still growing." The doctor explained.

"Wait, so can my brother be healed now? It...there's something that can work now right??" Dean asked with pleading eyes.

The doctor looked sad, and Dean knew what was coming next. "I'm sorry, but examining Sam and by seeing these X-rays..." He pointed to the few X-rays hanging up. "There is no cure for spinal cord injuries, but we are making advancements all the time. But the sad thing is...the sooner we catch the injury the more likely we are to help it. It's been fourteen years since the damage was done."

"There's nothing at all you can do?? I mean, I though Sam's spine wasn't even broken!" Dean shouted, he couldn't help the tears in his eyes.

"Sam's spine isn't broken, but it's damaged and it can cause paralysis just like a broken spine can. Sam suffered from complete spinal injury where there is no level of functioning below the damage site. If Sam were to gain some level of functioning...it would have happened by now. I'm sorry."

Dean felt his throat constricting and his breath catching in his throat. He had so badly wanted Sam to walk again...But then he felt Sam's hand on his own, with Sam smiling at him.

"It's okay." He whispered.

God, Sam was the one who just got told he couldn't walk again...he shouldn't be comforting Dean, Dean should be comforting him!

"Where is Sam's spine damaged exactly?" John spoke up, again surprising Dean in taking an interest.

"His section that is damaged is called the Lumbar Nerves, specifically the L-2 and L-3 bones." The doctor said and pointed to a section near the bottom of Sam's spine on the picture. "Since his spine was damaged down here, he has use of everything below his waist. Sam's generally healthy other than his spinal injury, although I do see some old scars and he could gain some more weight."

John nodded and Dean knew that Sam was pretty bony, but he had been gaining weight ever since he started coming over and studying with Dean. The least Dean could do was keep his little brother healthy and safe.

"One thing I am worried about though is your bone loss Sam. Have you ever had someone move your legs to exercise them?" The doctor asked

"No." Sam shook his head

"Since your legs are not supporting your body and putting no strain on them you are losing both muscle mass and bone mass. This can lead to osteoporosis where your bones will get increasingly weak and break more easily." He informed them.

"We can do something to help it though right?" Dean jumped in. "To stop the osteoporosis."

"Yes. You may want to stretch Sam's legs for him, making walking motions with them to get the muscles working and stronger. After a couple years Sam's legs might be strong enough where you could use crutches and braces."

"What do you mean? I can't move my legs." Sam told him, completely confused.

"I know, but you would use the crutches to swing your legs and propel them forward and the braces would keep your knees from buckling. It can be a hassle sometimes but many people that are paralyzed that try it like the feeling of freedom that it gives them. You'll still need your wheelchair always as it is much easier to use." Dean's ears perked up at this. Sam would never be able to walk but he could have some sense of independence, it was better than nothing.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help him." Dean said and looked Sam in the eyes. He meant it, he was not failing his brother ever again.

* * *

"Think you're ready to get out of this town?" John asked, not wanting to bring up the hospital visit even though Sam didn't look upset at all.

"Really?! We're leaving?!" Sam asked with joy, grinning up at John from his wheelchair.

"Yep, if you want to that is." John told him.

"Hell yeah." Sam smiled and that was enough to get Dean's sulking to stop over his guilt. He chuckled then, he never heard Sam swear before and it was funny.

After stopping back at the motel to pack up their stuff, they were on the road. Dean and Sam in the Impala, John ahead of them in his truck. With Sam sitting beside him in the passenger seat....it just felt so darn right. For once Dean was happy to be moving around, glad for this lifestyle...because it brought Sam back to him.

Sam was staring out the window for the first hour, pointing things out to Dean and blabbing up a storm. They never brought up what happened in the hospital, even though Dean felt bad. Sam was fine with what happened, and nothing needed to be said. Dean knew Sam would brush off the topic if he brought it up anyway. He was going to spend all his time and energy trying to be the brother, the family that Sam told him he's always wanted.

After the first hour passed however Sam had fallen asleep, his head falling to rest on the windowpane. Dean smiled brightly at the sight.

Fifteen minutes later Sam started shifting and moaning, Dean threw the cigarette he was smoking out the window and when he went to grab his shoulder to steady him Sam lashed out and let out a terrible scream.

"Sammy?! What's wrong?? Sammy!" Dean screamed and pulled the car over quickly. He saw his father pulling over as well. Dean reached out to shake Sam again, this time not pulling away when Sam struck out. It paid off though as Sam's eyes snapped open.

"No...no! Don't let him get me! He's going to hurt me!!" Sam cried, piratically throwing himself into Dean's arms.

"Who Sammy? Who's going to get you??" Dean asked in a voice stronger than he felt as he father hurried over, worried.

"The man with the yellow eyes."

* * *

_Hehehe I hope you liked it! Did you like what happened with Sam at the check-up? I'll reveal more about Sam's dream later. There is a reason for it, but I'm not going to tell you yet! IT will also be good that Sam can't walk...but I'm not going to tell you why either! Hehe you'll just have to wait and see!_

_Up next chapter: Sammy learns about the family business and learns about how Dean's smoking could seriously danger him (and confronts him about it)! Oh and more family moments too! _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see. Thanks for the amazing reviews!!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_I realized at the end of the chapter I made the three Winchesters all ride in the Impala. My apologies, I forgot about John's truck. So in this chapter in starts out where John runs from his truck to the Impala after they stop the cars from Sam's dream. I have fixed the last chapter as well and made it so Dean is driving the Impala and John is ahead of them in his truck, just to clear any confusion! Now on with the fic...._

_

* * *

_

At Dean and John's shocked and quite horrified looking faces Sam was confused. Why did they seem so upset over this dream he had?? Sure, the dream felt scary realistic like it was predicting something to come...all of his dreams that involved deaths were. But Dean and John didn't know about that, so how come they were so worried?

"This man that you saw Sammy, he had yellow eyes?" John asked him in a business like tone. Sam wondered what that was about.

"Yeah." He nodded in a small voice, looking back between his brother and his father, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"What part of his eyes were yellow? His whole eyes, the pupil, the iris?" John asked again, making Sam even more confused.

"His iris's." Sam told him. "Like where the color should be, his were a sick yellow color."

John shared a look at Dean like he was telling him something, Dean's face paled.

"What did he do in your dream Sammy?" Dean asked him now, his voice wasn't stern like John's. It still held importance to it, but his voice was quieter, more gentle...and a little scared.

"He...he had me....took me away....but I was older in my dream. I was taller and I looked older, like twenty something. It was like I was watching all this happen, it wasn't a view from my body but like a view from overhead. He held his hand out at me and it was like some kind of power was coming out of him, I was squirming and I could tell I was in pain. And...and then I started bleeding and screaming and the next thing I knew....my body wasn't moving....I...I was d-dead." Sam swallowed. The way John was looking at him was making saying this a lot harder then he thought. It was making it seem scarier too.

"Have you ever dreamt of him before?" John asked another question, Sam felt like he was under an interrogation.

"Ease up on him Dad." Dean said and John glared at him.

"This is important Dean! This sounds like the thing that killed your mother!" John raised his voice at Dean and then looked back at Sam.

"Huh? What? He killed our mom? But this is just a dream..." Sam was completely lost

"We will explain it later Sammy." Dean told him because it was obvious that John wasn't going to. This was a side of John Sam hadn't known existed but maybe now he gets why Dean is the way he is with the smoking and feeling alone. John was kind of scary like this.

"We need to know if you've dreamt of this man before." John told him. Maybe they had the same dream too?

"Yeah...it started happening when I was twelve. I...I would have dreams of this man....killing people. But it wouldn't be the same man...he'd look different and he had a different body but the same yellow eyes. For some reason I knew it was the same person though...but it's the first I've ever drempt of me in it. They feel so real it's scary....almost as if it's really going on. And I have dreams were people are dying too that don't involve this man. All these dreams that have people dying in them seem real, not like my other dreams. And I'm always watching what's happening from above...not being able to stop it." He whispered, it felt good to explain his scary dreams to someone. To let this out and tell someone else. He's not sure what John is going to do about it but at least Dean will listen to him right?

"Hey, it's alright Sammy. We're going to figure this out. We're going to get him." Dean told him softly and put an arm around him with care.

"What do you mean Dean? Figure what out? He's real??" Sam asked

"Follow me Dean. We're stopping at the nearest motel." John said, ignoring Sam's questions before going to get back in his truck.

"It's okay. He's just scared. We've been looking for this guy for a real long time Sammy, he is real." Dean told him before moving back over to get behind the wheel.

"But Dean, he had powers and stuff...and those eyes....he..it's like he wasn't even human!"

"That's because he's not." Dean answered and started following John's truck.

* * *

"Sammy, can you remember what any of the people looked like that died in your dreams because of the yellow eyed man?" John asked him, continuing his interrogation once they were in the motel room. They had found the first motel they spotted and John had instantly gone to questioning Sam again. In his hand was a small notebook with lots of pages and notes in it.

"Yeah, some of them I can." Sam said meekly from where he was sitting on one of the beds. If it wasn't for Dean sitting next to him and keeping a hand on his back Sam would have been too scared right now to answer. John was freaking him out but he knew he wouldn't hurt him because Dean wouldn't be letting this go on if he was.

"Are they these people?" John asked and held out his notebook. On the page was pictures and notes of certain people....people that were dead. Just by looking at them was as if the dreams had just happened. He could almost see their faces as the yellow eyed man killed them....screaming in horror....

"Dad! Quit it! You're scaring him!" Dean yelled at their father and Sam just noticed that he was shaking. Dean pulled him closer for comfort.

"I'm not trying to scare him, I'm just trying to find out if these are the people he saw!" John shot back at Dean.

"T-they are." Sam interrupted the argument. "How...how do you know about them? Why am I dreaming about them?? W-what's going on??" Sam was frightened right now. Why did John have pictures of the people that had died in Sam's dreams? The only reason he could think is that he must have had the dreams as well.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean told him for about the 100th time. "We're going to explain it all to you. What do you want to know first?" He said calmly to his brother.

Sam relaxed then. Whatever he was about to hear, it would be okay. As long as Dean's here with him it will be okay.

"How...how is he not human? The guy with yellow eyes?" He asked quietly

"He's a demon." John answered and Sam raised his eyes in shock. What the hell...

"Dad let me explain." Dean said and Sam turned to face his brother, wanting to know what the heck was going on.

"Sammy....Dad is...you know how I said he was a hunter?" Dean asked him and Sam nodded. "Well...he is, but he doesn't hunt animals."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Then what does he hunt?"

"He hunts...supernatural creatures. Like demons, vampires, spirits...stuff like that. They're all real Sammy. I know this sounds crazy but it's true. This is why we move around so much, it's what we do for a living." Dean said and looked at Sam pleadingly, like he wanted him to believe him so bad. Sam didn't even know what to think. This was insane....vampires, ghosts...demons?! But then what was the thing he saw in his dreams?? It had killed people, actual people had died in real life just like they died in his dreams! And the thing had different bodies. No human could do that.

Sam looked back up into Dean's eyes and could see nothing but truthfulness there. Dean wasn't lieing to him, he was dead serious. Sam just couldn't make himself think that Dean would lie to him, especially about something like this. Dean was the most trustworthy person he knew, his best friend and his big brother. And he knew Dean wasn't crazy at all. If Dean is telling him this....it must be true.

But really, what the hell?!

"These things are all real?" He asked

"Yeah, they are," John said suddenly. He seemed to lose a bit of that stern tone. "After we lost your mother to the demon, I've been trying to find it and kill it, as well as any other supernatural creature we find."

"We read about cases that sound suspicious and we find out if they have to do with the supernatural or not. We save people and hunt things...the family business." Dean told him with a small shrug.

"How...how did our mom die? From the yellow eyed man...he's a demon?" Sam questioned, trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

"When you were just six months old the demon got into our house. When I came to check on you and found him over your crib. I don't know what he was going to do but then...." John's voice trailed off for a moment before he continued. "Your mother was on the ceiling. Pinned to the ceiling with her stomach slashed....and then the ceiling burst into flames around her."

Sam was shocked still. That's what he was seeing! He was seeing some women die pinned to the ceiling with blood dripping from their stomach and then they caught on fire!

"That's what I was seeing in my dreams! Some of them I had of women dieing on the ceiling by a baby in that exact way! Not all of the people died by him that way but some of them did! Why am I having these dreams?!" He couldn't believe it. What he had been seeing was real and had happened to his own mother. Demons were real as well as a whole bunch of other things!

"I don't know why you are having these dreams...they seem to be visions of what could or might happen. It must be something related to the demon. Did you see the demon do anything to the babies?" John asked him

"N..no...my dreams just start out as the women burst into flames." He shivered "If...if my dreams are visions...does that mean I'm going to die??" Sam swallowed.

"You're not going to die Sammy. I'm going to make sure of that. We're gonna get him." Dean told Sam with confidence.

And Sam believed him.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Dean and John talking to Sam, explaining supernatural creatures to him and how they fight them. They taught him the basics of what to do to protect yourself. Put salt around the doors, devil's traps, holy water....and they taught him all they knew about the demon. How demons are souls from Hell that can inhabit other bodies, how they have dangerous powers. At the end of the day Sam felt his brain was about to burst.

John had left to get something to eat and Sam was sitting with Dean outside again. It felt as if this would be their constant talking place. Right outside the motel door with Dean smoking. But this time it was Dean that started conversation.

"I'm surprised you didn't freak out or want to leave Sammy. That you actually believed us." Dean said after he blew out a stream of smoke.

"It's still so surreal to me and it will probably stay that way until I actually see one of these things. But I know you wouldn't lie to me. And the whole story makes sense. The fire and my dreams. Is that why you said you've faced things much scarier then my foster brothers?" Sam asked

Dean smiled a little with his cigarette between his lips. "Yeah." He mumbled and took a drag, closed his eyes and blew the smoke out slowly. "You gotta be tough and get trained to be a hunter. Those two were nothing."

"Oh." Sam said and couldn't help but sound dejected. "I guess I'm just getting in the way then. How am I going to live with you guys if you hunt these things and I'm not able to?"

Dean spun around to face Sam quickly, his face held anger.

"Don't you ever say that. Don't you ever think that you're getting in the way Sammy!"

Sam stared at Dean. "But I can't help you guys hunt these things."

"Dad doesn't let me go on hunts most of the time. I do research mostly and talk to people to find out information. You can do that too. Hey, you'll be much faster at research since I take a freakin' lifetime to read a single page!" Dean tried to lighten the conversation, brought the cigarette back up to his mouth.

"You're getting better." Sam said and Dean snorted. "You are. I'm still going to help you too."

"Speaking of helping, I gotta help you get muscle back into your legs." Dean stated and put his cigarette out. "C'mon let's go back inside. It's freezing out here anyway."

They went back inside and Dean laid a blanket down from the bed onto the floor.

"That doc said it be best to do this on a solid flat surface." Dean said and picked up Sam by his armpits before setting him down on the blanket.

"You don't have to do this ya' know?" Sam told Dean as he laid down on the floor.

"I know but I want too. Plus you're helping me with my reading so this is the least I can do." Dean said. He grabbed Sam's left leg first and Sam saw him cringe at how thin and emaciated it looked. He quickly regained his composure though. "Don't worry, we'll get your legs fit in no time." He smiled

Sam knew it would actually take years, but just the fact that Dean was helping him, and his positive attitude towards this meant millions to Sam. He watched as Dean stretched his leg back and forth, bending it at the knee just like the doctor said.

"And once they get strong enough, we'll get a set of portable parallel bars for you to practice on." Dean was saying, bending Sam's leg up and down.

They chatted a bit as Dean helped Sam, and Dean was halfway through the right leg (half hour on each leg) when Sam brought up John.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, remembering how John said he'd be back in a bit and he went out to get food.

"Oh." Dean said "He's probably out finding information on a hunt. He'll come back with the food though."

"I think it's kinda exciting." Sam told his brother randomly.

"What's exciting?"

"The whole hunting thing. How there's more out there than people think. I don't know I just think that this lifestyle would be pretty interesting, better than the normal lifestyle." He explained, watching Dean's facial expression closely.

"I don't know." Dean sighed. "I never liked it too much. But I think that was because I had no one to talk to. Now that I have my brother back I think it would be better, I think we'd make a great team." He smiled

"I think we would too." Sam grinned "You think you can teach me some stuff? Maybe after I practice a lot I could come with you guys?"

Dean froze. "Saaamm..."

"I'm not saying any time soon." Sam hurried to explain himself. "I'm just saying after a lot of practice on what to do, I could come with you guys. I could just watch, but in case something happened I would know what to do." He couldn't help but feel a bit excited.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Dean mumbled

"Dean, I can probably move as good in my wheelchair as a normal person could walking! I just want to come eventually. Nothing big, like the weakest thing possible. I just really want to be a part of this too." Sam made his sad eyes at Dean which his brother referred to as 'the puppy dog eyes'. He knew Dean would give in....any second now....

"Fine. But when you do, which won't be anytime soon, I'm going to be right next to you so nothing will happen." He told him sternly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

* * *

John came back a couple hours later. Dean had finished exercising and massaging Sam's muscles, had five cigarettes, and gone through some of John's journal with Sam by the time he got back.

"I'm back." John said as he walked through the door, earning a hush from Dean.

"Sam's sleeping." Dean whispered. His father tossed him a carton of Chinese and sat on the opposite bed.

"Should I wake him to eat?" John asked.

"Nah, he seemed pretty tired. Save him some though, he told me he loves Chinese." He saw his father eyeing the open journal in his lap. "I was going through it with Sam. Actually he was reading it, I was having too much trouble." He admitted and looked down.

"How's that reading going for you? Any better?" John asked and Dean sighed. His father didn't know anything of what was going on with him, didn't offer to help him read ever. Just like he didn't seem interested in helping Sammy's legs.

"Sammy's helping me." Is all he said. Hoping his father would get the point, he most likely wouldn't.

Something did cross John's face but Dean didn't recognize what it was. "I found a hunt in Minnesota. We'll head up there tomorrow and get you boys enrolled in a school."

Dean wanted to say more to John, yell at him for not trying hard enough to be a better father.

"Alright." Is all he said

* * *

It didn't take Sam long to recognize where he was. One minute he was at the motel...the next he was in here...a bright room...smelling of medicine...a hospital.

But this wasn't real...or at least not yet. He knew this feeling, it was another dream vision. He was looking down at a hospital bed from above. There was some man in the bed that he didn't know. Or at least he _thought _he didn't know. He realized who it was once he saw someone come in the room in a wheelchair. It was himself, only older. That meant the person in the bed must be....

"Dean..." His other-self spoke, voice full of emotion. "Come on man, please keep fighting, you can do this."

Dean looked horrible, he had lost all his hair, he was pale white with dark bags under his eyes and was almost skeletal. He wouldn't have even known it was Dean if he hadn't heard his name being spoken. Dean was hooked up to all sorts of machines and had one breathing for him.

"Why couldn't you quit?" The other him was sobbing "You wouldn't have gotten the cancer if you would've stopped smoking!"

Cancer. Dean had lung cancer. From smoking.

Dean looked to be in his thirties, but he looked so bad Sam couldn't tell. But if they were in their thirties in this vision....did that mean the vision with the demon wouldn't happen??

Sam didn't have much time to think though as the monitors on Dean's bed started beeping and his other self started screaming. Doctors rushed in and pushed other Sam's wheelchair out of the way. There was commotion and then...

Sam didn't have to look to know what happened.

Dean had died.

* * *

_Okay so I know I said Sam would confront Dean on his smoking on this chapter but I got the cool vision idea and I'll have Sam talk to him in the next chapter! What did you think about this one? What do you think about how Sam's all excited about hunting and Dean doesn't like it that much? There is a reason Sam's visions are all screwed up and the ones he has may or may not happen._

_Next chapter I'm going to have Sam and Dean go to a nicer school with nicer people in it. Sam and Dean are going to research on their first hunt together and Sam is going to join a basketball team for kids in wheelchairs! Dean works on his reading. Oh and of course Sam confronting (and freaking out) on Dean about the vision he had!_

_Thanks for your awesome support!! Anything else you'd like to see? Let me know! **Oh and check out the poll I put in my profile about what you'd like to see in this story! There's lots of ideas! :)**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay so I can not take Sam and Dean's problems in the show!! I mean Sam's CHOKING Dean now! Oh my god!! *cries*_

_But it's okay because my Sam is the sweet, kind Sammy like from the first season! No freaky psychotic Sam here!! *cheers*_

_Anyway, this chapter deals with Sam talking to Dean about smoking, the boys starting in a new school, John wanting to make things right with his sons (shocker!), and Dean having some really though times due to his dyslexia! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the amazing wonderful reviews! They keep me going and inspired and always make my day! :) I'd like to thank Gabi2305 tons for the wonderful PM's regarding this story and for your feedback and ideas! Thanks a lot!_

_Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I was really tired when I finished this!_

_**Check out the new poll in my profile regarding this story!! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dean was awoken from his rather peaceful slumber to Sam's pained screams of horror. Flipping the light on that was on the nightstand he saw that next to him Sam was reaching out, tears streaming down his face. Dean grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Sammy! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" He yelled at his brother. He looked over at his father's bed, hoping that he was there to help but John was gone. Luckily for him thought Sam's eyes had flickered open at the sound of his voice.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, he was looking at Dean like he was shocked to see him there. That moment didn't pass and Sam flung himself into Dean's arms, his hands clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

"Hey, Sammy. What's goin' on man?" Dean asked quietly. He felt Sam shuddering against him and heard a few sharp intakes of breath, frightening Dean. What the hell just happened to his baby brother??

* * *

Sam couldn't believe that Dean was sitting right next to him when he first woke up. Dean had died and it felt so real...he couldn't help grabbing onto Dean tightly, afraid that he was going to disappear. But as the seconds passed by Sam began to calm down and remember that it was just a dream...or a vision. It hadn't happened...._yet._

Sam had to tell Dean but he needed to be calm. Dean didn't need any more stress or guilt. Sam took a couple deep even breaths, for the first time realizing how Dean still smelt of cigarettes. Dean had his clothes on that he sleeps in...he didn't smoke in these clothes and the smell still lingered on him. The shower Dean took before bed couldn't even wipe the stench off of him, it was like it was permanently attached to his skin...

But Sam couldn't freak out on Dean. Even though seemed strong on the outside Sam could tell he was a really vulnerable person. He didn't believe in himself and if other people were feeling down he would blame it on himself. No matter how much the dream scared him he couldn't push Dean to quit, but he had to inform him about the dream. He pushed away and looked Dean in the eye.

"I...I had a dream...it felt like a vision...you...you died." He told Dean and already he felt the tears starting to come. God, he couldn't cry right now in front of Dean! He wished that he was able to appear strong like his big brother

"A vision? Like the ones you have about the demon?" Dean asked

"Yeah....not all of my visions have to do with him. Some of them don't have him in there at all." Sam said, trying hard to stay calm. He was proud of his effort.

"Wait, you just had a vision of him killing you and then of me dieing too? In the same day? Are these deaths in any way connected or something?" Dean shook his head and Sam could see how conflicted he was. Sam felt bad automatically.

"I don't think so. But it doesn't make sense. Because in my dream I was maybe in my early twenties when I died. But in this one we were in our thirties." Sam told him.

"Wait you were in this dream, the one where I died?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Dean grinned. "Well that's great then, it shows you're not going anywhere."

"But Dean! They both felt like visions, they both felt so real." Sam pressed on. I don't know which one is true.

"Hey, maybe they're not. I think they might be warning you what could happen, it doesn't mean they will happen for sure." Dean pointed out.

"But Dean, all those people that died were in my visions!"

"I know Sam, but maybe we can stop them from happening. Listen, next time you have a vision about someone else dieing that's not too far into the future, we'll try to help that person. I think we'd be able to stop them from dieing." Dean told him.

"You think so?" Sam asked quietly. "It's so hard to see those people dieing...and then find out it's really happening! I want to be able to do something with these visions to help people."

"Yeah, I think we can help them Sammy." Dean told him gently. "For whatever reason you're having these visions, I think we can make good out of them. Maybe they were a sort of gift to help people."

Sam nodded and they were quiet for a while before Dean spoke up.

"So in your...dream...or vision...how did I die? Did I go out in a flame of blazing glory?" He snickered but Sam just frowned.

"You died of lung cancer." He said bleakly.

That got Dean's smile to disappear. "What?"

"Dean...in the vision I was saying something about you getting cancer because you didn't stop smoking..."

Dean leaned his head back against the bed frame and closed his eyes. "Sam." He sighed "I thought you didn't have a problem with me smoking."

"Dean I don't! I'm just telling you what I saw in my vision, I'm not making it up!" Sam defended.

Dean opened one eye and looked at Sam. "Not all people who smoke die of lung cancer."

"I know...I..."

"It usually takes twenty years but a lot of people who smoke don't get lung cancer at all. Some go their whole lives smoking three packs a day and never get lung cancer. And I don't smoke that much." Dean told him.

"How much do you smoke? I never really paid that much attention." Sam asked

"Only one pack a day. That's twenty cigarettes. Sometimes when I'm having a bad day I smoke more." Sam's eyes widened and Dean chuckled. "Trust me Sam that's not a lot compared to a ton of people. Did you know some people smoke a hundred a day?"

"That's disgusting!" Sam grimaced.

"Yeah, that's the chain-smokers for ya'. Way too much for my taste if you ask me." Dean said and then looked at Sam. "I really don't think I would get lung cancer at thirty Sam only smoking a pack a day. That is extremely unlikely."

"Do you think it was because maybe you started smoking a lot more and it caused that in my vision?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Maybe, because smoking like I am now I can't see that happening. I mean sometimes I do have about three or more cigarettes at one time but that's only when I've been in school for the whole day or haven't had a smoke for hours. But that vision might not even be true, I think your visions are a little messed up. Maybe you were just worried about me and it felt like a vision?" Dean suggested.

Sam thought about that. He never had a problem with Dean's smoking but he was deathly frightened of losing Dean. Maybe that fear had been brought up in his dream, making it feel like he was having a vision when he really wasn't. It felt so real though...but maybe that was because Sam was so scared of losing Dean. Maybe all these events that have been going on in his life was making these visions go out of control. Yeah, maybe that was it....because there's no way Sam could have a vision of himself dieing and them have himself in another vision when he was supposed to be dead. Something was up.

"But can you promise me something Dean?" Sam looked over at his brother

"I can't promise you I'm going to quit smoking, if that's what you're asking." Dean shook his head sadly. "Maybe one day...but not now. It just feels too good, I'm addicted."

"I'm not asking you that. I'm just asking...could you please not smoke more than a pack a day? I don't want it getting any worse."

Dean looked at Sam with a little surprise. "Yeah, I think I can promise you that one." He paused for a moment. "Thanks a lot Sammy. For not freaking out on me about my smoking. Not many people would be as understanding as you were. You know, I don't smoke because I think it's cool. This life....it's not easy."

"I know. And it's okay." Sam told him. "But I think it'll be better now that we're back together." Sam thought the idea of hunting was cool, and he thought that now that Dean had him back, it would be easier on Dean.

"Yeah." Dean smiled as they sat there next to each other on the bed in a comfortable silence.

"What did you expect me to say about your smoking? Because you seemed shocked when I didn't tell you to quit." Sam asked suddenly.

"I thought you were goin' to get all preachy on me and tell me the whole 'smoking's bad for your health and lungs, you could get sick' crap like I don't already know that." Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks for just takin' the time to listen to me. Because...I don't know it's like Dad never even bothered to ask me why I was smoking or to hear me out. All he did was yell at me for it and get disgusted."

"I'll always listen to what you have to say, you're my big brother." Sam told him, leaving the unspoken words of _you're my role model, I look up to you _out of the sentence. He figured Dean already knew that.

"Yeah, well I want you to come to me whenever you want to say something. I'll always be here to listen too. No matter how stupid you think something is, I want you to talk to me about it." Dean told him with honest eyes.

"I will." Sam promised and then winced as Dean punched him in the shoulder.

"Good." He smirked. "I think that's enough of a chick-flick moment for today and it's only..." He looked at the clock. "Four in the morning!"

"Sorry about waking you up." Sam whispered.

"Nah, it's fine. Really Sam. I'm used to getting up at funky times. But now that I am wide awake, I really do need a smoke. I'll be right back, be just outside the door." Dean smiled and grabbed his coat, pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and stepped outside.

Sam felt a bit better after talking with Dean. It relieved him so much that Dean would always be there for him to talk to. He knew Dean would protect him from that yellow eyed demon. John was gone a lot of the times, and at weird times too but Sam was getting used to it. Maybe it had to do with part of the hunting job. Sam did want Dean to eventually quit one day but he was going to have to go real slow with Dean. Making sure Dean only smoked his pack a day would be a step in the right direction.

Sam closed his eyes but wasn't able to fall asleep until he felt someone slide into the bed next to him. He breathed in stronger smell of cigarette smoke and relaxed at the feeling of Dean's presence close to him.

* * *

It was a few days later and Sam and Dean were at their first day of school. Dean had hatched up a plan the day before on how to make the staff let them have as many classes together as they possibly could.

"I'll them them what a hard time reading I have and how you need help carrying your stuff and getting to class, even though I know you don't. Then I'll try to charm them the women and you use those puppy dog eyes on 'em. They'll fall for it in no time." He had smirked.

And they did. Sam had three classes with Dean and lunch as well. They had to take some different classes though since they were in different grades. Dean had told Sam before how he had failed twice, making him only a Junior and Sam had been able to skip being a Freshman and was officially a sophomore. They were only one grade apart.

"Bet you feel embarrassed to have a brother four years older than you only be one grade ahead. I shouldn't even be in high school right now." Dean mumbled to him as they went into the first hour they had together which was an algebra class again.

Sam huffed. "Yeah right. The last thing I would feel is embarrassed towards you."

Surprisingly to Sam the teacher already had a desk table out for him with a space for his wheelchair as well as another chair, which he could only guess was for Dean.

"Class these are our new students Sam and Dean Winchester." A bright cheery voice said from behind the brothers, it sounded out of place in the dull lifeless classroom. It was the voice of the young teacher, Mrs. Millen. Sam smiled when he heard the last name used with his name. Sam Winchester. It just felt so right. He was a Winchester now, he belonged to a family!

The kids were staring at them of course, especially at Sam in his wheelchair. But when it would've bugged Sam before, it didn't now because Dean was here. He wasn't in that old school where everyone made fun of him. Maybe Dean could keep these people from looking down on him right away. But if everyone still made fun of him...that would be okay because he had his big brother there for him.

"What happened to you?" A girl shouted out, looking at Sam and he blushed, slightly embarrassed. He felt Dean tense next to him.

"That's none of your business." Dean growled and his face turned red.

"Becky that's enough. I will not stand you being rude. If you want to ask Sam a question, then ask him personally and not in front of everyone in class." Mrs. Millen spoke up and Sam was dumbfounded upon hearing that her voice held no room for argument.

"It's fine." Sam sighed, might as well let everyone know now. "I've been like this my whole life, I'm paralyzed from the waist down." He said and the whole class went quiet. Sam wheeled himself behind the table and Dean plopped down next to him.

"You didn't have to tell them anything ya' know." He whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded. "It was just easier to get it out of the way so everyone knows."

They took notes that period but luckily it was something they had already learned at the other school so Sam only took a couple notes. Dean wasn't taking any notes since he just used Sam's notes as well. But Sam saw that Dean was listening intently to what the teacher was saying, he was trying so hard.

At the end of the class Sam told Dean he was going to give the teacher a note explaining what they had already learned at their old school when in truth the notes he was giving the teachers was really about Dean. He explained Dean's dyslexia in the letter and how Dean didn't like to be in the spotlight and needed Sam's help with reading and notes. He also asked the teachers if there was anything they could use to help Dean to please do it. Their English teacher even told Sam that the company of their books did have a bigger print version for his brother and that she'd order it for him.

* * *

Sam actually had a pretty good day at school and it seemed like Dean had too. He was humming along to the classic rock music he always played in the Impala on the way back from school. They had rented an apartment this time and not a motel because John said there were a few hunts around this area. When they arrived at their ground floor apartment Sam was shocked to see that John's truck was in the parking lot. John was _never _home when they got back from school. Sam looked over at Dean who had his mouth open slightly, cigarette balancing dangerously on his bottom lip.

"Dean?" Sam spoke up which broke his brother's trance as he clamped his lips shut and shook his head.

"Sorry, 'm jus' surprised." Dean mumbled between his cigarette and got out of the car into the harsh winter weather. He helped get Sam out and into his wheelchair and they slowly made their way to the apartment, both wondering why their father was home.

* * *

John had been so caught up in learning about Sammy's visions and trying to figure out what they meant that he had absolutely forgotten about both his sons' needs. He had been oblivious to the fact that he was neglecting them until he walked in the apartment yesterday to find Dean exercising Sammy's legs for him. The doctor had told him Sam would need someone to do that for him and John had completely forgot.

John had already broken his promise to himself that he would try to be a better father, he was failing horribly at it. He had just gotten his baby boy back and was too busy worrying about his visions to give him the time of day. Thinking logically now John realized that it didn't matter much how the visions were happening. He just had to be there to help Sammy when he had a vision and just simply be a father to him!

It already seemed that Dean had taken over the role of helping Sammy with his legs and wasn't going to give it up so John would just need to do something else to bond with his son. He knew Sam seemed excited about hunting so today he was going to take him to the field out back behind the apartments and practice shooting with a BB gun. While in his mind he never expected Sam to actually hunt at least this would be a way he could protect himself from the evil out there.

But there was also the matter of Dean as well. His poor boy had been so neglected and ignored and was and still is suffering with his dyslexia. John hadn't done a single thing to help Dean with his reading struggles but that was about to change. He loved his boy and was going to prove it, he loved _both_ his boys.

Sam and Dean came in and John was glad to see that they both looked relatively happy. They did seem a little confused but John knew that was because of him being home. He hoped he could change that and be home more often for his boys.

"Hey Sammy, how about I take you back to the field so we can practice shooting a bit if you want to know how to protect yourself." John suggested and his heart warmed when he saw his baby boy's face light up, showing his dimples.

"Yeah okay." He nodded quickly and put his knit hat and leather gloves back on that he had just taken off. John knew it was pretty darn cold outside but Sam was bundled up good.

"Dean you think you can make dinner?" John asked him and watched Dean's face fall and not being able to go out with his dad and brother. He knew Dean understood that John wanted some bonding time with just Sam but Dean felt rejected. Dean always felt rejected, unwanted.

"Hey and then when we come back in why don't you show me how much better you're reading?" John suggested, wanting to show Dean that he cared about him just as much.

Dean paled a little bit but let a shaky smile appear on his face. "Sure Dad." He said and went into the kitchen.

John made his way outside with Sam but once they got into the snowy grass Sam started having trouble navigating his wheelchair. Noticing this, John quickly hurried to get behind Sam's wheelchair and push his son the rest of the way.

"Thanks." Sam flushed. John knew his son was still a little nervous around him and shy. He wanted to change that today, at least just a little.

"It's no problem Sam. You don't have to thank me for something like this. I'm your father, I should do it." He told him seriously.

Once they got into a good spot on the field John set up the targets he'd brought with him in his bad and pulled out the two BB guns. He showed Sam how to aim and keep a sturdy grip on the weapon even though it was a little difficult because Sam was in a wheelchair.

But Sam was able to find a solution to a comfortable way to hold his gun. John then taught him how to fire, shooting his own gun in example.

Sam squinted his eyes to aim and fired, his shot going about a couple inches to the right of the target. Sam frowned.

"Hey, that's great for your first shot Sammy. I don't think anyone who's never held a gun before can hit the target on their first shot. You weren't that far away at all." John comforted him.

Sam was still pouting. "But I want to hit it!" He glared at the target and went to aim again.

"Wait Sammy, move your left hand back on the gun a little bit....there you go, that should give you better aim. Now when you're looking at the target, aim a little bit over because your view is a little higher than the barrel of the gun." John instructed

Sam did as he was told and this time hit the target, barely hit it...but he did it.

"Great job kiddo." John smiled and patted him on the back, Sam beamed brightly and it amazed him how the simplest of things could make this kid so darn happy.

They practiced for about an hour more, Sam not hitting anywhere near the bullseye but he was making quick progress. John was impressed. This kid could probably to almost anything if he put his mind to it.

John smiled as he packed up Sam's gun. It had been fun getting to spend time with his son for the first time and get to know him. He had started opening up to John more and was really quite the chatterbox. " "You're such a fast learner Sammy, just like your mother." He smiled

Sam looked at him curiously. "What was Mom like?" He asked, clearly not aware that Mary was a soft topic around here. But his son deserved to know about his mother.

John let out a sad sigh. "Her name was Mary. She had long blonde wavy hair. Green eyes like Dean's and a smile like yours. Now that I think about it, you do look a lot like her."

"I do?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't notice it before. When you were an infant she would go into your room every night and read you and Dean a story. She's the one that named you." He told his son and then let out a laugh. "Although the nickname Sammy was all Dean's idea. He didn't call you anything but that. He always said how much he loved his new baby brother, that he always wanted one...he never wanted you out of his sight."

That got a chuckle out of Sam. "He hasn't changed much then has he?"

John smiled. "No. He hasn't. Why don't you get inside now? I'm going to get some more practice. After I help your brother a bit with his reading I'll tell you two about the hunt I'm on so you can do some research on it."

"Okay Dad." Sam grinned and John felt his heart tighten at hearing his son call him 'Dad' for the very first time.

* * *

Sam happily managed to wheel himself through the old path he'd made in the snow an to the apartment. He opened the sliding door and quickly got inside the kitchen into the warmth. He grabbed a slice of pizza Dean must have gotten and started eating it. However Sam stopped when he heard Dean talking.

"The...r-rules....for...bat...basic...g...gram....grammar...." Sam heard Dean trying to read from their section in the English Grammar book. "Oh who the fuck do I think I'm kidding?!" Dean laughed heartlessly.

Sam craned his head to see into the other room and saw his big brother with the book spread out in front of him on the bed. His head was in his hands and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"Fuckin' moron...that's what you are....can't even read a simple paragraph...always been so useless....should jus' drop out..." Dean was barely mumbling, the cigarette in his mouth hardly moving. He sounded so lifeless and it scared Sam shitless to hear his brother like that.

"Worthless piece of shit....jus' let everyone down...no wonder Dad hates me....useless retarded son...never can do anything right, let alone read...." Dean was still mumbling, lost in his own world. He lifted his head up a bit to take a long drag of his cigarette and that's when Sam saw the tears running down his face.

Sam had been so worried about Dean and too intent on listening to what he was saying that he didn't notice that John had also came in the apartment. He had decided not to practice as it was getting too dark and was standing behind Sam, also looking into the other room at his oldest son.

John had heard it all.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Hopefully people are still interested! In this chapter you get to see into John's head and how he thinks, Dean gets a surprise for Sammy and Sam gets prepared for his first hunt (although not the way he would have liked! Thank you all for your amazing support! I never thought I'd come close to 300 reviews and here I am! You guys are amazing for enjoying this story that just randomly popped into my head but I thought no one would enjoy!!_

_Special thanks to __Gabi2305__ for her amazing help and ideas for the story. She's given me so much advice and her ideas are brilliant! Gabi I officially announce you as my co=author for this story! Thanks a bunch!!_

* * *

John couldn't believe the words he just heard leave his eldest son's mouth. John had known that Dean thought down on himself sometimes but he never thought it was this bad. He knew Dean had trouble reading but again he never knew Dean had this much trouble. Dean thought he was useless because he couldn't read well, he thought that John hated him. How could Dean think that?

But then, looking back John knew that Dean had some very good reasons to think the way he did. John hadn't been there for Dean emotionally growing up at all. He had never been there to listen to his son's problems or to help him out with schoolwork. He had only helped him in informing him about the supernatural and about the thing, the demon that had killed Mary. John had been to busy trying to get Dean to want revenge as well and hadn't taken an interest in his son's life.

When he caught Dean smoking John had flipped out and started screaming at him instead of sitting him down and talking to try to find out why Dean had started like he should have done. John had looked at Dean with disgust every time he brought a cigarette up to his mouth instead of trying to understand him and help him. He's lucky that Dean wasn't using and dependent on any drugs with the way John had treated him.

Dean had been lonely, he realized that know and how that's changed. But it's changed not because of him but because of Sam. Sam did something to Dean that John had shamefully never been able to do. He'd been Dean's friend, he'd listened to Dean and never judged him on not being able to read well or on his smoking. Sam had looked past that and liked Dean for who he really was. Sam had helped Dean with his dyslexia before he knew Dean was his brother. Sam had been there for Dean before he knew they were family whereas John was always Dean's father but had never taken interest.

When Sam had came into Dean's life he had changed. John saw Dean smiling for no reason, Dean had been looking forward to going to school, he had talked about Sam and really tried studying and reading, giving it his entire effort. For the first time in Dean's life he had been truly happy and relaxed. It showed John just how much he had failed to do upon realizing just how happy Dean could be.

But even with Sam Dean was still suffering with his self-hatred and who knows what else. Dean needs to know that John cares. John knows he'll never have the bond with Dean that his sons have already but he needs to be a better father. To both of them. Dean had been pushed to the wayside for far too long in replace of revenge and John has to fix that somehow.

Sam was looking up at him from his wheelchair with a gaze much too intense for a young boy his age, begging him to do something about Dean. John hadn't even done his best in helping his youngest either. He had just found his baby boy but it was Dean who had taken the responsibility over him. Dean was the one that massaged and exercised his brother's legs, that had gone and set up an appointment for a new wheelchair. Dean was the one that helped Sam get in and out of a car and helped him if he had trouble with anything.

If it weren't for Dean Sam wouldn't be here right now. Dean had been the one to befriend Sam, looking past his disability and again seeing the person inside. John doubted he would have been able to do that. If he had seen a boy in a wheelchair being picked on he would've simply helped him and been on his way. But Dean had made sure he was okay, had talked to him and gotten to know him. It was Dean that brought his youngest back and if it weren't for Dean's concern and care for Sam his baby boy would have frozen to death.

Dean had given him the opportunity to once again try to be a better father by finding Sam and so far John was failing miserably. The only thoughtful thing John had done for Sam was request a handicapped accessible motel and now apartment. He hadn't even gotten to know his boy! And with Dean....had John even done anything thoughtful for his oldest? Did he even really know Dean at all as well?

Well he was going to change this for good starting now. He had his sons, both of his sons with him and he was not going to take them for granted ever again.

John looked down at Sam and nodded, trying to tell him that he was going to help Dean. Before he would've just ran away and acted like he never heard what Dean said but now he knew he couldn't do that. He knew this wasn't going to be some mushy-gushy thing. Dean wouldn't allow it and John's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do it. They are not going to let all of their feelings out in one big conversation but John is going to show his son he loves him. It may not be some big show but he's going to to the little things to prove it to him. He's not going to embarrass Dean and demand he explains how he feels, he's just going to be there for him.

He took a deep breath and walked right into the living room where Dean was sitting and knelt down right in front of his oldest. Dean jumped in surprise and his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth as he did so. Dean stared at John for a moment before turning a bright red and wiping angrily at his tears and ducking his head down. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a shaky breath of smoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to smoke in here, I'm sorry." Dean mumbled and quickly reached his arm out and put out his half smoked cigarette. John noticed that there were two other butts already in the ashtray. But he held back his anger at that, Dean needed him now.

So he did the one thing that John Winchester never did, the only thing that could make his son realize that he cared. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around his oldest. Dean gasped and went stock still in the foreign hold, having no clue as what to do.

"It's okay Dean. That doesn't matter right now. I don't care about the smoke." John told his son gently, unsure of what to do as well. He wasn't the hugging type of person at all and it felt awkward but Dean needed this. He needed to know he was loved by not only his brother but his father as well.

"I...me an' Sammy. We came up with...I'm going to watch how much I smoke, I'm going to stick with a pack a day. Maybe it will go lower. I..."

John pulled back a bit. "Dean, that's good. But it's okay. I'm sorry for getting so upset at you for smoking but I was just worried. I never should have acted that way towards you though."

"No, no...I was smoking and you got mad. It's no big deal." Dean told him and John already saw that his mask was back up.

"Dean. It's okay. Forget about the smoking. It doesn't make you a bad person." John said and he saw the surprise in his son's face. He was telling his son that he cared with simple sayings and Dean got the message and seemed shocked. He had just learned that John wasn't going to judge him on his smoking.

John patted his son on the back and moved so he was sitting right next to him. "I'll help you with that." He told Dean and pointed to the open English book.

"No. It's okay." Dean said quickly and snatched the book into his hands and away from John.

John sighed. "I know Sammy's probably much better in helping you than I would be, but I want you to know I'm here if you need help and want to ask. What do you have trouble with?" He asked Dean gently.

Dean was eying his warily but seemed to relax a bit. "Words look jumbled and mixed up sometimes. Sometimes I read them in the wrong order or see the words wrong." He said quietly and blushed.

"Hey, that's alright. You'll get better with practice. You probably are already getting better." John told him.

"No I'm not." Dean shook his head stubbornly.

"Yes you are Dean." Sam said suddenly as he wheeled his way into the room to join in on the conversation he'd been listening to. "You're getting better."

"Not good enough." Dean grumbled, still looking down.

"It's not going to happen right away Dean. It takes time, You're trying really hard and you're doing better. I'm proud of you." Sam told his big brother with honesty. Again, Sam was the one that could get through Dean's head and make him feel better. Sam had no hesitation in his voice when he said he was proud of Dean, why couldn't John just come out and say that? That's right, because he's too fricken' stubborn. But he's going to work on it, he is.

"I want you to know I'm here for you Dean, for anything you'd want to tell me." John told him and cursed himself for not being able to praise Dean. What was so wrong with praising his son? Dean desperately needs to be praised by his father. "You're a good kid Dean." John shocked himself and he didn't know why. It was true. Dean was a good kid. While he was stubborn and tough he was also kind, caring and never treated anyone with disrespect, never judged anyone and always worked hard.

Dean looked up at John with hopeful eyes and didn't say anything. But he didn't need to, his eyes said everything, they were asking his father if what he said was true.

John nodded and repeated himself. "You're a good kid." He smiled at both of his boys. "You both are. Now why don't you read some for me Dean? Take your time, don't rush."

Dean looked back and forth between Sam and John. He bit his lip and looked like he was about to protest before he nodded. "Okay." He said quietly. "I'll try."

* * *

During the next week in school Dean had received several text books for some of his classes that had larger print writing. And while he was reluctant to accept them, he knew it was for the best. Upon using them he realized that they did help him a good deal and couldn't help but think Sam might have helped push the teachers into getting these books for him. Sam was doing so much for him, Dean wanted to do something for Sam too. And he had the perfect idea.

Sam was fourteen and would be fifteen in May. Legally, he could take driver's training but in the hunter's world he could have learned driving years ago. Plus, Sam could easily pass for a sixteen year old.

Sam couldn't drive a normal car with foot brakes and accelerators...but that didn't mean he couldn't drive at all. At one of the many schools Dean had been at there had been a student that had been paralyzed as well and he had used hand breaks and accelerators to drive his car. Dean thought that was really neat and would be perfect for Sammy. But he'd have to let his Dad know because it was bound to cost a lot and plus he would have trouble reading the manuals and such. John had been more involved with both him and Sam the last couple of days so hopefully John would listen.

John was out researching right now so he waited as he and Sam also researched in bed on a laptop until he came back. The laptop was a lot slower than the computers in the library but it'd have to do. The apartment had only come with two bedrooms and two queen beds in each so Sam and Dean were sharing again. Dean had told Sam what to look up and Sam read it to Dean, then Dean explained to Sam what creature it probably was, why it was probably killing and what to use to kill it. Sam jotted down notes on the laptop for John to see when he came home.

"Hey Dean." Sam said as he closed the laptop after they were done researching.

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Uhh well one of my teachers told me something about there being a basketball league for kids in wheelchairs a couple towns over and I think I'd like that. They told me there's a spot available for assistant coach and I wanted to know if you wanted it? So we could be together?" Sam asked

"That's great Sammy." Dean told him. He was proud that his little brother wanted to get involved in something. So far their new school was treating them okay but he knew that Sam had wanted to get involved in something and do things that kids like doing. He thought this would be really good for Sam and a good chance for him to make friends. And hey, if he helped out he'd get paid and he was going to need money to pay for Sam's needs. "Yeah, I'd really like to help out."

"Thanks." Sam grinned at him and Dean was so happy he was able to make Sam smile so much. The kid hadn't had an easy life before this and he wanted to make Sam's life as great as possible.

"No need to thank me Sammy." Dean smiled back and punched Sam in the shoulder. "Now get to sleep."

* * *

John walked into the apartment, upset that he had been gone so long but he had really gotten lost in his research. This case seemed really tough to crack. It was harder and took longer to research and such with the new time dedicated to his boys but Sam and Dean were more important and he was trying desperately to make this work. He flipped on the light and almost grabbed for his gun upon seeing someone sitting on the couch but relaxed when it was only Dean.

"Hey son." John said as he dropped his bag and sat next to Dean. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had to ask you something." Dean replied, fidgeting a bit.

"What is it kiddo? You can tell me." John encouraged Dean. He wanted his son to be able to open up to him.

"Uh...I was thinking we could find some hand brakes and accelerators we could put in the Impala. So Sammy could learn to drive. But I'd need help and I don't know where to get them and..." John cut Dean off.

"Dean. I think it's a great idea for your brother. We'll figure out a way to get them installed." John smiled and patted Dean's back. He really wanted things to be as normal for Sam as they could possibly be with him in a wheelchair.

He had just learned the other day that Sam had to use a catheter with a urinary bag attached to go to the bathroom. Even though the bag was hidden under his pants how could John not know that or see that Sam was using it? Back at the motel those weeks ago John had just plopped Sam on a chair in the bathroom so he could transfer himself onto the toilet. He had no idea that Sam hadn't needed that and had just been emptying the bag instead. The hospital had actually supplied the catheter for Sam back in that Hell-Town and now Dean was the one buying them from the hospital for Sam to use. How could John not see that Dean was doing that? How could he have been so blind?

It hurt to know that his baby boy couldn't even use the bathroom properly but this was how Sam had to do it and John was going to have to deal. John wasn't sure he wanted to know how Sam went to the bathroom the other way.

"You'll really help me get that for him?" Dean asked in awe. His heart stung at how surprised Dean was at his acceptance.

"Of course I will Dean. We'll start looking things up on it first thing tomorrow."

* * *

It was a week later and Sam was happy. He had gotten signed up for the basketball team starting next week and Dean had gotten the job as the coach. Sam was understanding more and more about the supernatural and getting better at researching. John was on his second hunt now around the area and this one was a vampire he was currently hunting down. An actual vampire. Sam couldn't help but shudder a bit at the thought as it was still new to him.

He knew how to kill a vampire. Chop off it's head. None of that garlic and sun stuff would kill them. But dead man's blood hurt them a good deal. Sam felt like he was contributing by researching with Dean and telling John what he found but he would still love to go on a hunt. But that would never happen under his Dad's and Dean's watch, he knew that for sure.

Right now Dean was massaging his lifeless legs after having already stretched and exercised them. Sam still couldn't tell a difference in his legs but he knew that would come in time. Dean had also taken to wrestling and raining with Sam in case something got a hold of him he needed a way to fight back. It was tough without being able to move your legs but Dean was helping him and teaching him well.

"Okay. I think we're done." Dean told him and Sam got into a sitting position, ready to train. However Dean grabbed him under his armpits and hoisted him back into his wheelchair.

"I thought we were going to train?" Sam asked. He was getting used to the routine. And after training Sam would help Dean with homework and reading and then they would research if needed.

"Nah, we'll skip that today. I've gotta show you something." Dean grinned and before Sam could do anything Dean grabbed a hold of the handle bars on his wheelchair and pushed him forward towards the door, tossing him his coat.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked with curiosity as he continued to push him outside into the cold and right up to the Impala.

"Ta-da!" Dean said once they reached the car but Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...it's the Impala..." He said slowly and uncertainly, not understanding Dean's excitement.

"Look inside." Dean grinned and Sam rolled himself right up to the window and peered inside the already running car. There was some kind of lever attached near the steering wheel and Sam's heart clenched with love for his brother as he realized what Dean had done.

"Dean...you...I..." Sam stuttered, unable to form words.

"Shut up and get inside." Dean smiled happily and when Sam didn't move Dean picked him up and placed him in the driver's seat.

"I...I don't know how to drive though! I'm not old enough!" Sam protested. This was just too overwhelming.

"Dude, Dad taught me to drive when I was twelve. Hunters don't care about legal matters as you've learned."

"You didn't have to do this Dean." Sam told him genuinely.

"Dad helped out too. And you didn't have to help me with my reading either, I'm just paying you back." Dean told him as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, filling the car up with fresh smoke. "Hey, I'm keeping to my pack a day contract, you know that? Yesterday one of them fell out of the pack so I only had nineteen."

Sam smiled. Yeah, Dean wasn't cutting back but he was keeping his word. That was a start.

"But yeah, don't worry I tested this thing out and it works great." Dean beamed from behind a cloud of smoke.

"But you'll have to use it too? I don't want you to have to do that." Sam said, resisting the urge to cough since all the smoke was staying inside of the car with no windows opened.

"No. I can. But I can use the pedals too." That made Sam feel a bit better.

"Where did you guys have time to do this, and where'd you find someplace able to get it from?" Sam asked and motioned towards the mechanical stick.

"We have our ways." Dean smirked.

"Thank you Dean. Really....this means a lot to me." Sam whispered. He couldn't believe how good Dean was to him, he didn't deserve such a great brother.

"No need to thank me Sammy." Dean answered. "Enough of this chit-chat. It's time I teach you how to drive little brother!"

* * *

Dean was an excellent driving instructor, besides his constant rode-rage. Sam had been able to use the stick and drive around side streets, even though he went extremely slow. Driving was one of the things Sam thought he'd never be able to do and Dean gave that to him. He could drive all on his own! Just like everyone else! Sure it was a little different but who cares!

Sam was lost in his thoughts as Dean burst through their bedroom and started grabbing a bunch of guns in the dresser drawers.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam couldn't help but panic.

"Dad needs my help, he just called. It turns out there's a clan of vamps, not just one. God, I wish I didn't have to leave you but I have to choice Sammy. I'm sorry but I just can't risk you getting hurt." Dean said, his voice strained as he hurried to pack his things.

"It's okay Dean, don't worry about it." Sam didn't want to give his brother another reason to worry even though he was terrified of being all alone.

"Okay. Gotta check the salt lines." Dean said as he lit a cigarette. He ran around the house fixing the lines and smoking before jumping in the shower to wash the smell off the best he could and grabbed some clean clothes. He snatched a couple Nicotine patches that he had now gone to buying since he couldn't smoke on hunts and chewing gum would be too loud. He slapped one on under his sleeve and grabbed his bag.

"I should be back in three hours tops...god i hate this! I don't want to leave you!" Dean said before he left.

"Dean, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." Sam tried to joke but Dean still looked sick and walked over to give Sam a quick hug.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise you Sammy. All the devil's traps are in place and salt lines. I'd stay in bed 'cause it's under a trap. Just...please look out for yourself. God, if something happened to you when I'm not here...."

"Dean. I'll be fine. You're the one hunting. You be careful. But I will stay safe." Sam gave him a quick smile.

"Okay." Dean nodded. "I'll be back before you know it Sammy."

* * *

Sam woke up with a start, angry that he had fallen sleep. He glanced at the clock and gasped when he saw the time. One in the morning. Dean had left at nine. That was four hours and Dean had said three tops.

Sam reached over and grabbed the cell phone John had bought for him and dialed Dean's number. He got no response and then dialed his father's.

_Beep. The number you've dialed has either been disconnected or...._

Crap, crap, crap! This was not good! Something had happened to his dad's phone and Dean wasn't answering. Something was horribly wrong and Sam could feel that they were in danger. His father and brother were out there on the hunt, hurt or possibly even....

_NO_. He would _not_ think that. He couldn't. They were going to be okay and Sam was going to find them. He wasn't losing his family he had always wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

_So this is the last chapter of this story! It may seem sudden but I promise you it comes to a strong ending. But never fear, there will be more to come about this Sam and Dean!_

_

* * *

_

Sam knew that something had to be wrong with Dean and John. John had always told him that if he had to call him while on a hunt he would answer as soon as he possibly could and would check for missed alerts. And Dean...Sam knew that his big brother would find a way to get back to him as soon as possible. Plus, Dean had told him he'd be back in two hours and it was now past three hours. Something was definitely wrong.

Sam pushed himself up in bed and reached over to spin his wheelchair so it was facing him. He grabbed the handlebars and very easily got himself positioned in the chair after so many years of doing it. Sam then placed his feet in the foot rests and went to wheel himself over to the window. If Dean by some miracle had not taken the Impala then Sam could drive it. But of course the Impala was gone, it was Dean's car after all. Sam sighed as he realized even if the Impala had been there, Sam would have no possible way to get the wheelchair folded up and into the backseat.

What was he going to do?? He needed to find his dad and brother!

Sam felt his hands shaking and willed them to stop. He couldn't get scared now, he needed to be brave like Dean and his dad always were. And even though he wanted to take off right now and go search for them, he knew he had to be realistic.

Sam made his way over to his father's bedroom and to the desk that was placed there. He dug through the drawers where he knew John kept the research that Sam and Dean did for him. Sam found what he was looking for when he pulled out a stack of research he remembered doing with his brother.

Reading it through Sam saw that the vampires were located a couple towns over, about five miles away. John had jotted down some notes on the paper that gave an address of where he thought the vampires were located. Sam nodded to himself, this was good. He knew where they were and where his brother and father probably were, if they were still.....

No! He would not think that! Dean and John had been hunting for a long time and they had been out there together! They were both fine! Just ran into some trouble, that's all!

Sam folded up the research and pocketed it after a couple more minutes of going over it. He then opened up the chest of weapons his father kept in his room and tried to think of the best ones to use.

He remembered John telling him which knife would work best against which creature. He saw the long curved knife and remembered that worked best against vampires. Sam grabbed that and also grabbed a smaller knife and a bottle of dead man's blood. What else was there to use....Sam wracked his brain to try to remember but came up with nothing. His mind was telling him there was something else that could be used but he just couldn't think of it.

Sam shook his head, no he was just thinking too hard! There was nothing else that needed to be brought. He dipped the knife in the dead man's blood and then wrapped both knives up in a little towel. He then tucked the knifes into his big hoodie pocket to hide them.

Sam barely even registered that he might come face to face with a clan of vampires as he called for a taxi. All he could think about was getting his family back.

* * *

**An Hour and a half Earlier**

Dean had met up with John and they had gotten all but two of the vampires in the abandoned shack they were staying in. The other two had fled into the forest that the shack was located in and now Dean and his father were on the search for them.

It was taking longer than usual but Dean was confident that they would find them and kill them within the next half hour. Then Dean would call Sammy and tell him that they were okay and on their way back.

Dean was walking behind his dad in the dark and they were both fully alert. They had to be careful in the dark because vampires had great night vision and could pounce on them any minute. They both froze when they heard a small movement from behind them.

John looked over his shoulder past Dean and his eyes widened. Dean knew what that was a sign for. _Run._

John took off in a sprint and Dean wasn't far behind him for the first ten seconds. He ran in zigzags, trying to throw off the vampires and his scent. Then however, Dean began to slow down as a nagging pain in his stomach made itself aware. Dean knew it was his stitches getting irritated. He hadn't been taking it very easy lately and his stitches weren't healing very well at all. The site actually had begun to look red and Dean thought it might be infected. He hadn't said anything about it but the pain had been getting worse on this hunt because he has been over-exerting himself. And the fact that Dean needed a smoke very badly didn't make this any easier.

Dean fought to keep up with his father and ignore the pain. However, the pain fogged his senses and Dean tripped over a root in the forest floor and ended up sprawled on the ground.

Usually Dean would jump right back up but the pain in his side was now blinding and he had to work on not passing out. Dean touched the site and felt a sticky substance on his fingers. Great, his stitches had ripped, just fricken' great!

His eyes were clouding over with pain and Dean didn't even hear his father run back to him.

"Dean, you alright son? What's wrong?" John whispered to him, trying to help him up.

Dean tried to focus on his father's face but it was dark and he was in pain.

"Stitches ripped...bleeding...." He moaned and John got him into a sitting position.

"We gotta get out of here." He told his son quickly. "Now."

And that's when Dean remembered. Oh yeah, vampires. And he was bleeding. Now the vamps would be even more bound to get to them and be more tempted to feed off of him.

"Come on, let's go." John told him and hauled him up. But Dean already knew they were toast.

"I don't think that will be happening." A sly voice came from the trees and before either of them knew what was going on they were both being knocked out by a vampire.

* * *

"Wakey wakey hunter."

Dean groaned at the sound of the voice and let out a short scream when freezing water was poured on him, making him shiver violently. His eyes were wide open but he was having trouble concentrating. Okay, he was tied up, his arms and legs...he knew that much....

"Sammy?" He asked, looking around him. He took in the sight of some room....old...deteriorating...oh yeah, this was the shack the vamps had been staying in. He and his father had gotten snatched by the vamps all because of his stupid stitches. Why couldn't he have taken it easy?? If he had then none of this would be happening!

"Who the fuck is Sammy?" A voice sneered and Dean finally looked up at his captors. The one talking to him was a male vampire, shorter than him but more muscular. Standing right behind him and looking just as angry was a female. She was tiny but Dean knew that never mattered when it came to fricken' vamps.

Dean chose to avoid the vamps question. The last thing he needed was to bring Sammy into this, for the vamps to go after his little brother.

"Sammy your buddy's name, eh?" The male asked him and pointed over his shoulder to John who was already awake and also tied. It looked like he had taken a couple punches already. Dean could tell that John was working hard to think of a way to escape by his passive face. That was the face he always used when he was thinking up something. Yeah, Dad would get them out of this...he had to...because Dean had to make it back to Sammy. He couldn't leave Sammy alone.

It was actually sort of funny. Before, if Dean was put in a life-threatening situation he wouldn't have cared so much about dieing. It's not that he had wanted to die...but he was ready for it and would accept death when it came. But now...now Dean had a reason to want to live. He wanted to make it out of this because Sammy needed him. Sam couldn't lose his family he just got. It was Dean's responsibility to protect him and keep him safe. Sam needed him. And it's not just that....also....for the first time Dean actually_ wanted_ to live because of Sam. He actually was looking forward to his life. It was like his little brother gave him hope. He was looking forward to his life with Sam by his side.

"Not going to answer me huh? Well that just won't do." The male sneered and gave some signal to the female. She smirked and bent down beside Dean and he automatically tried to recoil away from her.

"It's okay cutie, you'll still have a while to live. We're going to make this as long and painful as possible. Enjoy." And with that she pulled up Dean's t-shirt and began feeding off of his newly re-opened wound, biting her teeth into his flesh.

Despite his best efforts Dean let out a scream of pain which made John jerk upwards and growl.

"Get the fuck away from my son. If you want to hurt anyone, hurt me."

"Oh we'll hurt you all right. But your son gave us first dibs to his body already." The male said and gestured to Dean's wound. "Don't worry we won't totally waste him before he gets to see you cry out in pain."

Dean tried to pull away from the freak but her jaws were clamped tightly around his stomach and every time he pulled it just hurt that much more. He felt sick with each gulp she took from him and his body shook with disgust. She finally stopped and pulled away. Her fangs retreated and Dean's own blood spilling down her chin.

"He's delicious honey, you should try some." She purred to male and he glared down at Dean with hunger.

"Don't mind if I do." He smirked before plunging his own fangs into Dean's side. But this time Dean was ready and even though it hurt like hell, he wasn't going to cry out this time.

He felt himself get weaker as his father called out for him to hold on. God, this sucked and he really really needed a smoke. Like horribly bad. Speaking of smokes....

The vamp pulled away from Dean after about five gulps. "Now what do we have here?" He said and reached into Dean's pocket and pulled out his half empty pack of cigarettes with a smile. "Ahh, my second favorite thing." He reached into Dean's pocket again to pull out his lighter. "I knew I smelt cigarette smoke on you kid. Made it just a little bit easier to track you down." He laughed and put one of Dean's own cigarettes into his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag.

Dean hated himself for pulling towards the smell of the smoke. God, his head was pounding and his eyes ere burning and he just wanted one so badly....

"Honey, looks like hunter wants a bit. You care to share with him?" The female laughed causing the male to smirk and hold out the cigarette just out of Dean's reach.

"Come on little hunter, it's alright...you can have a drag..." He teased and Dean fought not to give in but the cigarette was _right there_ and he hadn't had one in freakin' hours and...

Dean pulled his head up to take a drag when the vamp pulled it away, laughing. It did it a couple more times, enjoying the show.

"God, it's like playing with a dog!" The male chuckled.

"I think you should give him a reward for being such a good boy." The female giggled back.

"Okay, here. Go on take a drag, I won't tease you this time, go on." He said and put the cigarette right up to Dean's face. Dean saw his father glaring at him, silently telling him not to give into their games. But he just couldn't do it..._I'm sorry Dad..._

Dean pulled forward and opened his mouth around the cigarette and took a long drag. The filter had a bit of his blood on it from the vamps lips and it made Dean want to gag. But the feeling of the smoke in his lungs and the nicotine coursing through his body was like heaven on him. God, he was disgusting. He blew the smoke out and automatically went for another drag..and again...and again...

"Woah, not the whole thing buddy. Geeze, this one is pathetic." The male shook his head and pulled the cigarette away to take a drag himself.

"I like him, he's fun. Maybe we could keep him." The woman suggested, cocking her head to the male. Dean knew exactly what she was suggesting.

"No goddammit! I'm not going to turn into one of you bastards!" Dean growled and fought against his restraints weakly.

"No he's right. He's much too weak. You see how easily he gave in to that cigarette? He wouldn't last a week." The male shrugged and took one last drag. He then bent down and put out the cigarette right on Dean's open wound.

Dean couldn't help it this time and he let out a long wail, tears falling out of his eyes as his wound burned horribly. He was beginning to feel light headed again.

"Dean, you hold on son. We're going to get out of this." Dean heard his father call out. Dean wanted to believe him...he really did...

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The male smirked and bent down to suck on Dean's ash filled wound.

* * *

"Okay here we are." The taxi driver said to Sam. Sam dug through his pockets and handed the guy his money. He then opened the door and grabbed his folded up wheelchair that was on the ground next to him and opened that up as well. He managed to open it himself and then pull himself into the chair before the man could even offer to help. He waved goodbye and then Sam was on his own....again....

He had gotten dropped off at around the town's borders and he knew that this cabin was a way in the woods. He could see the trees from where he was sitting and started to make his way to them. He was glad there wasn't many people around, Sam didn't like crowds. Crowds made him nervous and tense, afraid that he was going to get knocked out of his wheelchair. He knew that could happen from experience.

He managed to get to the edge of the woods and made his way up onto the grass. He was lucky that the snow had melted, there was a slight warm front going on so it should be easier to maneuver his wheelchair.

Sam at first had little difficulty until he got further into the woods. There were a lot of rocks that he hit a couple times and he had to wheel his way around them. Watching the ground, Sam gasped when he saw footprints in the mud. He followed them but was too busy concentrating on them that he didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the forest floor. His left wheel caught on it and since Sam wasn't expecting it he fell forward and out of his wheelchair in shock. He did have time to brace himself though and got his arms in front of him as he fell.

Sam groaned from the awkward position that he was in, his front body sprawled out on the ground and his legs tangled in the foot rests. He managed to free himself and pull into a sitting position. Crap, this was harder than he had imagined. Sam just thought he would make his way into the woods no problem and find Dean and John and kill the vampire. He hadn't realized everything that went into hunting.

Sam tried to clear his head as he pulled back up into his wheelchair. For the first time in....well in forever really....Sam wished he could walk. He wanted to save his family, they needed him and here Sam was falling over stinkin' tree roots!

But thoughts like these wouldn't help Dean and John. Sam had to keep going. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring a simple flashlight! He knew he had been forgetting something earlier and that was it! A flashlight should have been the first thing he thought of bringing. He still had a lot to learn about becoming a hunter.

Continuing on his way, Sam followed the footprints further. There wasn't just some random footprints but also large marks in the dirt that looked like someone had been dragged. Every now and then he got stopped by some rock or branch and had to maneuver himself around it but he didn't fall again. After a while Sam heard some noises. He looked up from the mud and grass and felt relieved as he saw his destination. A little shack was not far away.

Sam took a deep breath, going over his little plan in his head, before making his way forward.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door of the shack, trying to put on his best innocent face. He heard a voice ask _"Who the hell is that?" _and another reply with_ "I knew I smelt something!"_

There was some shuffling and also moaning. Sam bit at his lip as he recognized who had moaned. It was Dean. At least he was okay....he was okay right?!

A moment later the door flew open and before Sam was a very pale and angry looking young man...a vampire.

"What do you want? We are kind of busy here!" The vampire yelled and then looked down in surprise at Sam. He could tell the vampire was wary about him. It was probably wondering how the heck some wheelchair-bound kid found this place and what he was doing here.

"Umm...this...this was my grandpa's old cabin." Sam tried to act quiet and sweet. "I didn't know anyone was living here now."

"Yeah, okay...so..." The vampire was getting impatient

"Well...he died just the other day and he left some stuff in here. Some of them were his favorite things and I was wondering if I could take a look around and take some back home. We want to bring them to his funeral." Sam put his best sad face on, wondering if vampires had feelings. He had to make them believe his story.

"There's not much in here kid. And like I said, we're kinda busy. I'll bring out anything I find." The vampire went to close the door.

"Wait! I really need his stuff!" Sam called out and went to move forward. He purposely tipped his chair to the right a bit and made himself fall out of it and onto the floor of the cabin.

"What the hell?" The vampire asked as he turned around to look at Sam. Now that he was in the cabin Sam could see both John and Dean tied up on the opposite corner of the room. John looked fine except for the fact that confusion and fear was evident on his face from seeing Sam there. Dean on the other hand was curled into a ball, his breathing was weak and labored and he was shaking. Sam didn't think his brother knew what was going on around him.

Someone didn't give Sam much time to look at his family as another body jumped to cover is view and stand in his way. Sam looked up and saw what had to be a female vampire.

"What the hell is going on? Why is this kid in here?? What were you thinking letting him in?" She hissed to the male.

"I didn't let him in! He says this was his grandpa's apartment and is looking for some of his stuff. He's a fuckin' cripple that fell out of his chair!" The other responded and the female rolled her eyes. "I'll get him out of here, you go grab whatever you can find so he'll leave us alone!"

She sighed and headed out into one of the other rooms. The male bent over and Sam knew this was his chance. He reached into his hoodie pocket carefully and removed the towel around the smaller knife. He remembered John telling him that dead man's blood hurt the worst to a vampire if it was stabbed in the heart.

Sam's hands shook slightly but he knew he had to do this. He looked over at John who was staring back at him and nodded.

Pulling out the knife quickly the vampire didn't even have time to react. It hadn't expected some crippled boy to be a hunter. Sam stabbed him in the general direction the heart was in with all of his power. The vampire let out a yell and Sam knew he had to act quickly before the other one came. He grabbed the slightly longer and curved knife.

_With just the right momentum, this thing could take a vampire's head clean off in one swing. _Sam remembered his father informing him. But the thought of killing something that looked so human....could he do it??? Would this make him some sort of murderer?

_These things are evil Sammy. They kill innocent people and take lives without thinking twice. What we do is saving lives. These creatures need to be killed and that's a hunter's job. _This time it was Dean's voice that quickly rand through his head. Sam spared a quick glance at his brother. The brother that was put in so much pain by these things. He could see Dean bleeding, shaking, crying....

This thing needed to be stopped. Needed to be killed. No one was going to hurt his big brother.

The whole decision took place in less than two seconds. Sam quickly swung the blade and caught the vampire in the neck. It fell backwards onto the floor, weakened by the dead man's blood. However the neck was only partially severed. Sam felt bile make his way up in his throat but he took another swing. It was easier now that the thing was on the ground and this time the head came off and slowly started rolling away from him.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off the sickening, bleeding head with tendons sticking out. His whole body started to shake as he realized that he did that. He just cut off someone's head!

"Sammy, it's okay! It was a vampire, an evil vampire!" He heard his father's voice call out and he knew that John understood how he felt.

"What the hell did you do?!" Sam heard the voice of the female screech. He was surprised that she hadn't come out sooner when she heard the male yell. She probably thought nothing of it, that there was no way a paralyzed kid could somehow kill a vampire.

But now she was up and on Sam in seconds. She grabbed him and thrust him against the wall of the shack near Dean and John. The impact made Sam drop the knife he had been holding, leaving him defenseless.

"You killed him! Why the fuck did you kill him you scumbag?? Why?!" She growled and hit Sam against the wall harder, making his head spin.

"You...you kill people..." Sam whimpered, making her slam his head against the wall yet again.

"It's our way of life! Besides, humans are overpopulated! They need to die!" She growled and brought her arm against his wind pipe, choking him slowly. Sam fought to hold on, he thought he heard his brother's voice at one point, but it could just be because his mind was swimming....

Suddenly, the head that Sam was forced to focus on was wiped clean off the body. Sam felt his breath return and he fell to the floor as the headless vampire did the same. Sam panted and looked up to find his father standing before him.

"I got to the knife you dropped and was able to free myself." He informed Sam and knelt down beside him. "You okay Sammy??"

Sam nodded, feeling light headed and shocked. He heard a voice murmur his name and that's when he looked over to see Dean trying to lift his head, trying to see him...

"Dean!" Sam called out. John walked over to his brother and cut his bindings loose as well. He then gripped Dean and brought him so he was next to Sam. John then went out to dispose of the bodies.

They both reached out for one another at the same time, grasping at each others shirt. Dean gently fell into Sam, his breathing still shaky.

"You...okay Sammy? Those bastards hurt you?" Dean wheezed and Sam saw him holding onto his side where he knew the stitches were.

"I'm fine. What happened to you?" Sam asked and tried to pull Dean's hands away to see the wound.

"'M good. Just ripped my stitches an' the vamps had some fun with me. But 'm okay...really."

"Dean..." Sam started.

"You saved my life Sammy. Both of ours..." Dean told him suddenly "You did so good little brother, I'm proud of you."

"I had to save you." Sam smiled a little bit. That made him feel less queasy, knowing that he did the right thing.

"Thank you." Dean told him earnestly, his pale and sweaty face looking right at Sam.

"I couldn't get rid of the other one though...Dad got it..." Sam said sadly.

"Hey, that's alright. We work together man. That's what you and Dad were able to do. You're so brave Sammy." Dean smiled "That's just another reason to love you."

Sam felt his heart still and then beat wildly at hearing those words. No one had ever old Sam that they loved him. He never had those words spoken to him once in his life.

"You..you love me?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I love you Sammy. You're my little brother, my best friend."

Sam would never tell Dean how much those words meant to him, though he was pretty sure Dean had a good idea. "I love you too Dean." Sam knew it was cheesy but it was true and needed to be said. Sam didn't think Dean was told those words too much either.

Dean just smiled a bit and clamped Sam on the shoulder. "I think you'd make one hell of a hunter, wheelchair or not, you're good Sammy."

That's when John came back in and brought with him Sam's wheelchair. He helped Sam into it and smiled.

"I can't believe it. You did great Sammy." He grinned and ruffled his son's hair. "How did you know...?"

"When you guys weren't answering your phone and one of them wasn't going through I knew something was up. I knew where to go from research." Sam explained.

"You thought up that story all on your own?" John asked, impressed and Sam nodded.

"Think he's ready to learn to actually hunt Dad?" Dean asked, voice still weak.

John walked over to his oldest and helped him up, keeping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah son, I think he is." He said and then turned to Sam. "I think it's time you met a friend of ours."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop behind John's truck and smiled at Sam who sat in the passenger seat.

"You're going to love Bobby. He can be tough sometimes but it's only because he cares." Dean told him.

Sam saw his brother reach for his cigarettes and then think twice before pulling his hand away. Dean had been bed-ridden for three days, mostly because John had forced him to but Dean had needed it. John had fixed him up and re-did his stitches. Dean was ordered to lie in bed and take it easy, during that time Dean had slept most of the time which had actually did a number on lowering his cigarette count. Dean hadn't realized until later that during that time he had only smoked 15 instead of 20. It wasn't a lot but it was a start, Dean wasn't just going to magically stop smoking one day. Dean was determined to stick to 15 a day now.

They both got out of the Impala and Sam wasn't afraid to admit that he was a little scared of meeting John and Dean's friend. They made their way through a junkyard of old cars with John and it looked like Bobby had cleared a path for him to reach the house. That made him feel a little better.

John knocked on the door and a hunter about his father's age opened the door. He had a thin beard and hair that was starting to gray he also had a baseball cap on. Dean was right, he did look tough but then he smiled and the guy also looked extremely friendly.

He exchanged quick hugs with both John and Dean before facing Sam. Sam was genuinely surprised when the man bent down to give him a quick hug.

"Finally I get to meet the long lost Winchester. Just lookin' at ya' I can tell you're part of this family. Welcome Sam." He said and gave Sam a friendly handshake.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam said politely.

"Ah screw the manners kid. Here those don't matter, you'll get used to me in no time." Bobby said with a wave of his hand.

"Sammy here's going to need some practice for hunting. Think we can stay here a while and train?" John asked and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. It was obvious John had already told Bobby what had happened on the hunt.

"If I could help train your brother, I can train anyone." Bobby told Sam and laughed.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Dean butted in causing both John and Bobby to roll their eyes.

Sam felt himself relax into the friendly atmosphere and he felt at ease. He knew this was where he belonged. He was meant to hunt with his family. He was meant to be with John and Dean and Bobby. Sam smiled, loving his new lifestyle.

He could do this, he could become a hunter.

* * *

_And that's the last chapter!! I hope you liked it!! I have to say again thanks for everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the story! You guys made it worth it!_

_Special thanks to Gabi2305 for helping me with ideas and being my 'co-author'! The story wouldn't be as great without your help!_

_But don't worry for those of you who want more! I'm no where near done with this series! I can't wait to write more about this Sam and Dean and John! I already have the whole next story set up with Gabi and I can't wait to start writing it!! I hope you guys will want to read it as well, let me know! :)_

_Sam and Dean will be 22 and 26 in the sequel, they will be more comfortable with each other and will have developed the relationship they have on the show! Let's just say something happens that makes John have to leave his boys and they end up on their first hunt alone. I don't want to spoil too much but there are things that will be in there that are on my poll! Can you guess which ones??I'm really excited to write the next story!!  
_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and thanks so much for reading. Let me know how you liked it. This series is far from over yet and I hope you'll join me for the ride!!  
_


	14. Sequel

Hey everyone. I realized not a lot of people knew that the sequel to this story was up! So I'm just letting everyone know. It's called The Road to Confidence and the first two chapters are up already! I hope you'll like it! :)


End file.
